Un Vampiro en una Escuela de Héroes
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto despierta en un mundo lleno de héroes y villanos, en donde se sorprendió al saber que no existe el Chakra. Teniendo Nuevos Poderes y Habilidades junto a una Nueva Vida. Esta es la Historia de Naruto Vladi. El Vampiro de la Academia U.A. Super Naruto, Fem Izuku y Naruto Casi OP.
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Esta idea se me ocurrió porque estaba revisando ideas para mi Historia de Naruto, Dragon Ball Super & HighSchool DxD entonces se me ocurrió esto. Además, llevo tiempo pensando hacer un Crossover con Boku no Hero Academia & Naruto ya que es raro encontrar uno, o bueno, encontrar uno en español.

-Me di cuenta en que algunos Sacred Gear como el Twilight Healing son similares a los Kosei (Quirk, Particularidad), entonces se me ocurrió transformar mi Segundo Sacred Gear Favorito en un Quirk. Ya que la diversidad de los Kosei es mucha, como el Black Hole de No. 13 hasta el Half-Cold Half-Hot de Shōto

-El Género de Deku cambiará, ya que ella será la pareja de Naruto y me pareció cómico verla como chica. Su Nombre de Héroe y Apellido no cambiara, lo que cambia es su nombre el cual será Izumi, este me pareció el más acertado ya que solo cambia la última silaba.

-Si se preguntan si Harem o no, pues eso lo veremos porque tengo que pensar en eso. Pero si estará Izumi (Fem Deku) en él, aunque estoy planeando que solo sean ellos dos pueda que sea Harem.

-Este tendrá influencia de HighSchool DxD el cual será el Kosei de Naruto y su Apariencia, pero será poco lo único de ese Universo, como algunos personajes y el resto será de Naruto & Boku no Hero Academia.

-Se dará en el Universo de Boku no Hero Academia, solo que Naruto llego a ese Universo porque reencarno en él.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- **Ningen** -Voz Demoníaca o Sobrenatural.

 **-** **¡Smash…!** -Técnica/Nombre de Kosei.

N/A: No poseo Naruto, HighSchool DxD o Boku no Hero Academia. Estos pertenecen a sus Respetivos creadores, yo solo cree esta Historia por diversión.

* * *

 **"Un Vampiro en una Escuela de Héroes"**

 **"Capítulo I"**

 **"El Nuevo Alumno Llega"**

* * *

-"¿Por qué tuve que parar en este Mundo?"-Pensó un chico/a. Por su Apariencia no se podía saber su género, tiene alrededor de 14 Años más o menos. Es bastante bajo, como de un Metro Cincuenta, tiene la Piel pálida con el cabello rubio platino que lo tenía corto y su flequillo que le cubría la frente, ojos de color rojo/Rosado y tiene orejas puntiagudas. Con esa apariencia parecía ser una Muñeca de Porcelana, frágil, bello y delicado eran las palabras que lo describían

Usaba el típico uniforme japonés. Una chaqueta gris con detalles verdes con botones amarillos, una camisa blanca debajo y una Corbata, un pantalón verde oscuro y unos zapatos marrones. El rasgo que destaca en su Uniforme es que en su oreja izquierda tiene un pendiente en forma de una Cruz Negra y unos Guantes sin dedos de color negro. Él era Naruto Vladi (1), antes Naruto Uzumaki y había reencarnado en este Mundo.

En su Mundo anterior había cumplido sus objetivos. Llevo a Sasuke de Regreso a Konoha, venció a Madara, Sello nuevamente a Kaguya, se casó con Hinata Hyūga, tuvo Dos Hijos y cumplió su Sueño de ser Hokage. Su Sucesor había sido la Hija de su Rival Sasuke, Sarada Uchiha quien se había casado con su Hijo Boruto, tuvo una Buena Vejez y había muerto a la Edad de 150 Años mientras dormía y con una Sonrisa.

Se iba a reunir con sus Padres y sus Amigos que habían fallecido en el Mundo Puro, pero por alguna razón tuvo que reencarnar en este Mundo. Lo único que conservo de su Anterior Mundo fue su Nombre, Fecha de nacimiento y Cabello (Aunque en un tono diferente). Lo peor es que reencarno con esta apariencia femenina, Cada persona que conocía por primera vez creían que era una Chica y eso era molesto. Lo bueno es que tenía familia ahora y que en este Mundo existía el Ramen.

Ahora mismo iba de camino hacia la Academia U.A. (Yūei Kōkō) una Escuela para jóvenes que quieren ser Héroes y aprender a controlar sus Poderes. En este Mundo Existía algo llamado "Kosei (Quirk, Particularidad)" que eran como los Kekkei Genkai de su Mundo. Estos eran poderes que tenían las Personas desde su Nacimiento, el 80% del Mundo lo posee. Estas habilidades varían desde crear llamas, volar, controlar las plantas, etc.

El mismo poseía uno, al parecer lo catalogaron como "Enigma" Ya que su Kosei eran Dos. Uno conocido como **Deiu~ōkā (DayWalker, Caminante Diurno)** que le daba los poderes de un Vampiro. Lo cuales son: Súper Sentidos, Fuerza Sobrehumana, Regeneración Instantánea, Súper Velocidad, Vuelo, Telequinesis (N/A: Capacidad de Levitar y controlar los Objetos), Umbraquinesis (Control sobre las Sombras), Transformación en Murciélago e Hipnosis.

El Segundo era **Fōbidoun Barōru Byū (Forbidden Balor View, Vista Prohibida de Balor)**. Uno que concedía la capacidad de detener momentáneamente el tiempo de cualquier cosa dentro de su línea de visión. No importa lo que fuera podía pararlo completamente, cualquier cosa que ve puede pararla por Completo, incluso Cientos de Balas o una Explosión se volvía Completamente Inútil.

Él había ingresado a la Academia por recomendación de Varios Héroes, ya que lo consideraban un Prodigio. En este Mundo era Cientos de Veces más listo de lo que era antes, casi al nivel de lo que era Shikamaru, Nada se le escapaba de su Vista y sus habilidades eran Poderosas. Una Prueba que le hicieron fue que combatiera contra unos Robots conocidos como Villain Bots que iban del 0 al 3 que concedían puntos y tenía un Tiempo Límite de 30 Minutos. Derroto a 15 de Nivel 3, 25 de Nivel 2, 30 de Nivel 1 y 10 de Nivel Cero dándole un total de 125 Puntos. Lo increíble era que destruyo a todos esos Robots en 15 Minutos y los de Nivel Cero que eran los más Fuertes los derroto casi al instante.

Ahora iba de Camino a su Clase la Clase 1-A, se había retrasado unos Días por problemas, pero este iba a ser su primer Día. Naruto suspiro y pensó.

-"Odio esto, No entiendo por qué Kaa-Chan me obliga a ir. Prefiero estar en Casa todo el Día. Enserio Odio el Día"-Pensó Naruto molesto, parecer ser que un Efecto Secundario de su DayWalker era ser un Ser de la Noche, le costaba levantarse y era más activo durante la Noche. Entonces ir a Clases (lo que odia) durante el Día era lo peor para él.

* * *

Clase 1-A

* * *

La Clase 1-A estaba muy emotiva. Era como cualquier salón de Clases, lo extraño es la apariencia de algunos Alumnos, una tenía la piel rosa, otro tenía como 6 brazos, uno de Piedra, otro Enano e incluso una era completamente invisible, solo se sabía que estaba ahí por su Uniforme. El profesor entro por la Puerta, Es un hombre alto de aspecto desaliñado, con el pelo negro, con algunos cabellos colgando en frente de su cara y una pequeña barba y bigote. Suele llevar un traje negro compuesto por una camisa oscura de manga larga, un pantalón del mismo color sobre el cual lleva un cinturón con diversas herramientas, también lleva conformada de varias cintas alrededor de su cuello. Él era Aizawa Shōta mejor conocido como el Héroe Eraserhead o Aizawa-Sensei para los Alumnos.

-Bien Clase, tengo noticias-Comenzó decir Aizawa-Sensei-Hoy tenemos un Nuevo Alumno-Dijo Aizawa y un Alumno alzo la mano de una manera rígida.

-Sensei ¿Por qué está ingresando ahora mismo? –Preguntó Tenya Iida.

-Tuvo problemas Familiares, por eso no ingreso antes-Respondió Aizawa y otro alumno alzo la mano.

\- ¿Es una Chica? –Preguntó Minoru Mineta, él era un Total Pervertido y es completamente desagradable, siempre acechando a las chicas y haciendo todo lo posible por tocarlas o relacionarse con ellas.

-No lo sé, aun no lo he conocido-Respondió Aizawa. De repente tocaron la Puerta y fue abrirla. Por ella entro una Bella persona, por su cara creían que era una Chica y Mineta se alegró de que lo fuera, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que usaba un pantalón vieron que realmente era un Chico.

-Mucho Gusto, Soy Naruto Vladi-Desu (2)-Se presentó Naruto y luego dijo-Pueden preguntarme cosas sobre mí-Dijo Naruto y Mineta alzo la mano.

\- ¿Eres una Chica? –Preguntó Mineta con esperanzas.

-Nop, Aunque tenga esta apariencia soy 100% Hombre-Desu-Dijo Naruto sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba irritado.

\- ¿Qué Kosei tienes? –Preguntó una Chica de 14 con pecas, ojos verdes y el cabello corto alborotado de color verde. Es delgada y tiene figura de Reloj de Arena. Tiene el Uniforme Femenino de la escuela, lo que cambia es que usa una falda con medias largas y zapatos deportivos rojos de gran tamaño con cordones negros atados con un lazo y suelas blancas. Ella es Izumi Midoriya.

-Poseo Dos Kosei-Desu-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¿Cómo que Dos? Eso es imposible-Dijo Ida.

-Realmente es Uno solo, pero tiene Dos derivados-Explico Naruto y Izumi pregunto.

\- ¿Nos podrías decir que hacen? –Preguntó Izumi.

-Son **Deiu~ōkā** y **Fōbidoun Barōru Byū**. El primero me da las Habilidades de un Vampiro mientras que el Segundo me permite Parar el Tiempo de cualquier Objeto o Persona que mire-Dijo Naruto dando una Breve explicación de sus habilidades.

-Ya termino las explicaciones, ahora siéntate al lado de Midoriya-Dijo Aizawa-Sensei apuntando al Asiento que estaba a la izquierda de Izumi. Naruto fue a él y dijo con una Sonrisa.

-Llevémonos bien-Desu-Dijo Naruto sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a Izumi.

-S-Si-Dijo Izumi sonrojada.

-Bien, ahora veremos-Dijo Aizawa comenzando la clase.

* * *

TimeSkip: Después de Clases.

* * *

-Al fin termino la Estúpida Escuela-Dijo Naruto caminando de regreso a Casa, luego de esas tontas pruebas y de haber recibido unas cuantas clases normales se sentía aburrido, solo quería volver a casa y descansar.

Todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo, podía notar como algunos de sus compañeros se iban en grupos recién el primer día, o se iban solos igual que él. Se encontró con la Chica que había preguntado por su Kosei.

-O-O-Oye, Vamos por el Mismo camino, ¿Quieres caminar conmigo? –Preguntó Izumi nerviosa.

-"Con esa Timidez me recuerda a Hinata"-Pensó Naruto con nostalgia, recordado a su Esposa y luego respondió-Claro-Desu-Dijo Naruto e Izumi sonrió.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? — pregunto una tercera voz uniéndose a la plática, el rubio solo miro al invitado, era un chico llamado Iida Tenya.

-Nada. Solo pregunto si quería caminar con ella-Respondió Naruto volviendo a retomar su camino.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Se dirigen a la estación? ¡Espérenme! — grito una cuarta voz femenina que corría hacía los chicos, claro que solo dos voltearon a ver quien hablaba, mientras que Naruto solo siguió su camino.

-Tú eres esa "Infinity Girl"— pregunto Iida al mirar a la chica correr hacia ellos.

-"Infinity Girl!"-Pensó Izumi al mirar a la chica.

\- ¡Hola, soy Uraraka Ochako! ¡Tú eres uh, Iida Tenya, y si no me equivoco… "Midoriya Deku"! — declaro con una gran sonrisa la Chica a sus dos compañeros.

-"Que día"-pensó Naruto restándole importancia a todo, solo deseaba llegar a casa.

* * *

TimeSkip: Casa de Naruto.

* * *

\- ¡Estoy en casa! -dijo Naruto entrando a su departamento, él vivía en un complejo de apartamentos lujosos, era mejor que su antiguo hogar en Konoha.

\- ¡Bienvenido! –Dijo una Voz femenina. Era una mujer hermosa que parece tener poco más de veinte años, tiene el cabello color plata y ojos celestes. Su cabello, que fluye hasta su espalda, presenta una larga trenza en cada lado con pequeños arcos azules en los extremos, mientras que el resto se baja, terminando en trenzas gemelas (3). Usa un traje de Maid francés azul y blanco con mangas largas y una diadema de Maid blanca sobre su cabeza, con lápiz labial rojo como accesorio cosmético.

Ella era Grayfia Vladi, La Madre de Naruto. Aunque tenga esa joven apariencia ella tenía más de 30, Ella llevaba el Traje de Maid porque antes trabajaba de Maid para el padre de Naruto, se enamoraron, luego se casaron y tuvieron a Naruto, y ella lo sigue usando por gusto.

\- ¿y To-San? –Preguntó Naruto al no ver a su Padre.

-En el Extranjero, tuvo que ir a un Viaje de Negocios, regresara e Días-Respondió Grayfia.

-Ya veo-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la Escuela? –Preguntó Grayfia.

-Aburrido, aunque conocí algunas personas agradables-Respondió Naruto.

-Que bien, Espero que encuentres a una Linda Chica, solo recuerda usar Protección, No quiero ser Abuela tan pronto-Dijo Grayfia haciendo sonrojar a Naruto.

\- ¡Kaa-Chan! –Grito Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? Es el Deber de una Madre avergonzar a su hijo cuando se trata de las Chicas-Dijo Grayfia sonriendo.

-No importa, vayámonos a comer-Dijo Naruto yendo a la mesa.

El apartamento era amplio, contaba con una cocina y comedor unidos, además de una sala de estar en donde tenían una gran televisión y unos sillones de cuero negro, aparte de eso también contaban con un baño y lavandería, tres habitaciones, la Principal la compartían los Padres de Naruto y una era en donde él dormía.

* * *

Después de la Cena.

* * *

-"Que vida"-Pensó Naruto tomándose un Baño. Antes de reencarnar se había ido a dormir y cuando despertó sentía su cuerpo menos pesado, además de sentirse mejor, recuerda haberse despertado al momento que miraba a una mujer y un hombre r que le hablaba, sin embargo, cuando trato de hablarle solo causo que la mujer riera, y luego, pues para su mala suerte la mujer estaba enfrente de un espejo mientras alimentaba a un bebe, y ese bebe era él.

Se fue dando cuenta que parecía haber reencarnado, solo que había reencarnado en un mundo diferente, todo era muy moderno además de ser complicado de entender. Claro que al nacer de nuevo como un bebe fue conveniente para que no pareciera un tonto, pero olvidando eso, vivió una Vida tranquila con sus Padres que lo amaban mucho, aunque su Padre trabajaba mucho y no estaba en cada muy seguido, pero cuando lo estaba pasaba todo el tiempo con él o con su madre.

También vio que todos los Niños o adultos que veía eran extraños, tenían alas o cuernos, o sus cuerpos eran de diferentes formas, algunos parecían pelotas andantes, otros se miraban como animales, algunos parecían herramientas o cosas, luego de eso descubrió que todas esas personas tenían algo en común llamado "Kosei" que era su habilidad especial por así decirlo, este mundo era demasiado extraño, y siempre se preguntaba porque había terminado en un lugar así.

Él había entrado por a la Academia por Orden de sus padres. Cuando descubrieron su Kosei ellos inmediatamente querían que aprendiera a controlarlo y luego cuando fuera mayor sea un Héroe o Usaba su Kosei para el bien, por eso estaba haciendo eso, por ellos, sacudió su cabeza para seguir bañándose.

Después del baño entro a su Cuarto y descubrió que su Madre estaba en él. Ella usaba una Pijama de Estampado de Murciélagos, eso genero una Gota en su nuca y dijo.

-Kaa-Chan, ya te dije antes que ya estoy muy Grande para seguir durmiendo contigo-Dijo Naruto.

-Pero eres tan Adorable y Pequeño, No puedo evitar querer mimarte-Dijo Grayfia.

-Me rindo-Dijo Naruto y se acostó en su cama, su madre lo abrazo por el frente y enterró sus Cara en sus Pechos Copa E. No le afectaba, porque había crecido viéndolos.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

Naruto estaba aburrido, en la mañana recibirían clases normales como matemáticas, geografía, historia, japonés, y otras clases normales que eran requeridas. Luego al medio día iban al gran comedor de nuevo para comer la cocina barata, lo cual odiaba ya que fue emboscado por esa chica llamado Izumi junto a sus amigos Iida y Uraraka.

Luego de eso volvían a su salón para recibir sus clases de héroes, solo suspiro porque ahora todos se miraban más felices, lo cual detestaba, y para su mala suerte, a puerta del salón se abrió al momento que ese héroe entraba.

\- ¡Soy Yoooo! -el rubio solo miro con aburrimiento a ese héroe llamado All Might, el mayo Héroe en ese mundo en donde era conocido como el símbolo de la paz-Hahahaha-rio con alegría el superhéroe entrando a la puerta con una gran sonrisa al momento que todos los estudiantes se ponían eufóricos.

— ¡A través de la puerta como una persona normal! —

— ¡No puedo creer que All Might en vedad nos va a dar clases! —

— ¡Ese diseño es tan de la edad de plata! ¡Su estilo de arte me pone la piel de gallina! —

Esos entre otros murmullos de asombro eran los que invadían la clase, Naruto solo se recostó en su escritorio tapándose los oídos, sin darse cuenta que era mirado por unas cuantas personas.

\- ¡Los estudios de preparación de héroes! ¡Para esta clase construiremos sus bases heroicas a través de varios ensayos! Conseguirán muchos créditos por ellos-dijo el símbolo de paz que su puso en el centro de la clase, al momento que buscaba algo entre sus bolsos- ¡Empecemos ya mismo con esto! ¡El ensayo de batallas! -grito con una gran sonrisa para sacar una tarjeta con la palabra "Battle" en ingles que significa "Batalla" haciendo que todos se emocionen.

\- ¡El ensayo de batallas! -exclamaron casi todos los estudiantes.

-Y para comenzar con su primera batalla ¡Hemos preparado los trajes que ustedes enviaron en la solicitud para que coincidan con sus Kosei!-exclamo con una sonrisa a los estudiantes que se levantaron de sus asientos al escuchar eso.

\- ¡Nuestros trajes de batallas! ¡Asombroso! -Naruto solo levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de nombre Kirishima Eijirou gritar con emoción al escuchar eso.

— ¡Mi traje…! –Naruto miro a su lado para notar como Izumi se miraba preocupada al escuchar eso.

\- ¡Vayan a cambiarse para luego irnos! ¡Reúnanse en los patios B! ¡El traje que llevaran al campo de batalla es de vital importancia, chicos y chicas! ¡No lo olviden, de ahora en adelante! ¡Todos ustedes son oficialmente…! — el hombre se giró para salir, al llegar a la puerta solo sonrió para mirar a cada estudiante. — ¡HÉROES! — declaro con una gran sonrisa el chico haciendo que todos se alegren por eso.

-"¿Por qué a mí?"-fue lo que pensó Naruto quien era el único deprimido, mientras la mayoría se encontraba feliz de escuchar eso, pero no se dio cuenta que algunas personas lo miraban con detenimiento.

-"¿Quién eres realmente?"-fue la pregunta que se hicieron algunos estudiantes mirando al rubio.

* * *

Flashback: Tres Semanas Antes.

* * *

\- ¿Diseño de traje? ¿Beneficios al usar tu poder? ¿Por qué diablos piden estas cosas? - pregunto Naruto mirando los papeles de la Academia U.A, en especial los documentos que pedían estrictamente que realizara un traje para apoyar sus poderes, algo que ayudara a su Kosei- ¿Cómo diablos hare eso? Mi Kosei no necesita ninguna herramienta o arma extra para usarlo, ya lo controlo a la perfección-Dijo Naruto

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hijo? –Preguntó Grayfia.

-Pues solo estoy revisando estas cosas, supuestamente necesito un traje especial para poder usar mejor mis poderes, aunque ningún traje podría ayudarme-Dijo Naruto y Grayfia miro los papeles, al momento que miraba la hoja donde debía ir el diseño del traje.

\- ¿Qué tal algo así? -Grayfia comenzó a dibujar en la hoja de papel, Naruto solo miraba con detenimiento lo que la mujer hacía, luego de unos minutos la peliblanca miro la hoja para dársela al rubio- ¿Qué te parece algo así? -pregunto Grayfia a su hijo.

-Es muy bueno, pero ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Preguntó Naruto.

-De un Viejo Cómic de tu padre-Contesto Grayfia y eso genero una Gota en la Nuca a Naruto.

-Entonces hay que ir a dejar esto al ayuntamiento. Gracias-Desu-Dijo Naruto.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

\- ¡Veamos de que están hechos, chiquillos! ¡Es hora del ensayo de batallas! — declaro con una gran sonrisa All Might viendo a todos los estudiantes.

(N/T: no describiré los trajes porque estoy seguro que ya los conocen, además me da pereza ponerlos todos).

Naruto miraba a todos los estudiantes usando sus trajes, algunos usaban unos que parecían ropa normal, mientras otros usaban aparatos extras como guantes con forma de granadas, armaduras de plata brillantes, cinturones grandes, binoculares o botas y guantes grandes. Todos usaban trajes animados, pero Naruto no era el único que miraba los trajes, otros también lo hacían, y algunos miraban su traje.

El traje de Naruto era de color oscuro. Una camisa azul oscuro que tenía una tela que tapaba el frente y atrás, un pantalón morado grisáceo. En los brazos llevaba unos Brazaletes Dorados con gemas rojas y unos guantes sin dedos de color azul con una Gema roja y unos zapatos azules. Lo más resaltante es la Capa negra que le cubría todo el Cuerpo y esta tenía un Broche Dorado con una Gema para cerrarla (4).

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Vladi-san tu traje se ve genial! — dijo Izumi acercándose al rubio que solo miro a la chica… o mejor dicho a ese conejo verde.

-Ah… sí, el tuyo también se ve genial-Fue lo que Dijo Naruto- "¿Por qué parece un conejo?" -Se preguntó Naruto.

-Haha… s-sí… mí mamá me hizo el traje y yo solo lo mande a que añadieran unas cosas, e-estoy orgulloso de llevar este traje porque tiene los sentimientos y amor de mamá-confeso Izumi, Naruto miro detenimiento a la chica, decía la verdad.

Tener esa habilidad para sentir las emociones de las personas era algo útil de vez en cuando, ella no era alguien malo, era como él cuando era más pequeño, sin duda alguna ella también tuvo que tenerla difícil en el pasado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Deku! ¡Estupendo traje! ¡Se ve muy práctico! -grito Uraraka que camino hasta el chico de traje verde, pero también noto al rubio- ¡Whoa! ¡El tuyo también se ve genial Vladi-San! -adulo la chica con una gran sonrisa a ambos-Desearía haber dibujado mejor el boceto de petición…mi traje salió un poco grande…es vergonzoso-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Naruto solo miraba el traje de la chica, definía su estupenda figura.

\- ¡El heroísmo es lo mejor! -Naruto e Izumi bajaron la vista para mira a su compañero, Mineta, un pequeño que tenía el cabello con forma de miles de bolas.

\- ¡Me gusta el estilo de cada uno de ustedes! ¡Bastantes geniales! -declaro el símbolo de la paz levantando el pulgar derecho mientras mostraba esa sonrisa carismática suya, sin embargo, esa sonrisa la cubrió luego de ver a la chica de pelo verde con el traje de conejo.

-Sensei, con respecto al escenario que vamos a utilizar ¿Es la ciudad de simulacros del examen de admisión? -fue la pregunta que hizo Iida llamando la atención de Izumi que solo se sorprendió de saber que la persona que estaba dentro del traje, era su nuevo amigo que era muy estricto además de aplicado.

\- ¡Vera, de hecho, estarán allí con dos pisadas! ¡Este será el ensayo de batallas bajo techo! - dijo con una gran sonrisa- La neutralización de villanos usualmente es vista al aire libre, pero… estadísticamente, la mayor parte de ellos son interiores. La mayoría de actos de villanía se cometen bajo techo-explico el símbolo de paz a sus estudiantes-Encarcelamiento… casa por cárcel, el mercado negro… en esta sociedad saturada de héroes…hehehe-comenzó a reírse el héroe, mientras que el Naruto solo tenía una gota por la actitud del símbolo de paz- ¡Cualquier villano inteligente acecha desde las sombras! Para esta prueba, se separarán en "villanos" y "héroes" ¡Para una batalla de equipos de dos contra dos! - aclaro el héroe profesional a los chicos, quienes se entusiasmaron por eso, por fin pelearían con sus trajes.

\- ¡Este es un entrenamiento de formación! Solo que esta vez, no habrá ningún robot que pudieran simplemente destruir-respondió al momento que todos a Izumi y a Naruto, uno por lo que hizo en el Examen de entrada y el otro por lo que habían oído de él. Ambos sin duda alguna eran los más fuertes en la clase, pero podían notar que uno de ellos si tenía control sobre su poder mientras el otro parecía ser un principiante.

\- ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento de formación? -pregunto Tsuyu al símbolo de paz.

\- ¿Entonces como determinaremos quien gana y quién pierde? -Preguntó Momo Yaoyorozu.

\- ¿Esta bien si simplemente los mandamos a volar? -Preguntó Katsuki Bakugou.

\- ¿Hay alguna amenaza de expulsión como con los ejercicios de Aizawa-Sensei? -Preguntó Uraraka.

-Si vamos a separarnos en grupos, ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo? -Preguntó Iida.

\- No sé ve genial esta capa en mí? -Preguntó Yuga Aoyama con esa sonrisa pedante suya, siendo ignorado por todos.

\- No puedo escucharlos si todos hablan al mismo tiempo! -dijo el símbolo de la paz con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente mientras trataba de mantener su sonrisa por las repentinas preguntas.

-Comprendo a lo que quiere llegar, pero tengo unas cuantas dudas-Desu-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Cuáles serían esas dudas Joven Vladi? -Preguntó All Might mirando a Naruto.

-Lo que nosotros haremos prácticamente es un juego de quemados, los héroes contra los malos. Lo cual significa que hay algo que los héroes deben salvar o proteger, mientras los malos deberán robarnos esa cosa, o puede ser al revés en donde nosotros debemos entrar a la guarida de los villanos y rescatar el objeto, lo que significa que si los héroes la recuperan o la protegen ganan, y si los villanos logran robarnos o quitarnos el objeto ellos ganaran ¿cierto? Además de eso si será en grupos, al menos un equipo tendrá que tener un miembro de más, somos 21 alumnos, y si los equipos son como lo pienso, al menos un equipo tendrá cinco integrantes mientras los demás tendrán cuatro ¿o me equivoco? -Preguntó Naruto al símbolo de la paz que se sorprendió al mirar que el chico descubrió su estrategia en cuestión de segundos.

\- "Que mente más Aguda tiene este Chico" –Pensó All Might sorprendido y luego dijo riendo - ¡Hahahaha! ¡Tienes toda la razón joven Vladi, es como lo dijiste! -Dijo All Might- ¡Su compañero tiene razón en eso! ¡El entrenamiento es que los héroes deberán detener a los villanos de que detonen una bomba nuclear, si los héroes capturan a los villanos o toman el arma nuclear ganaran! ¡Sí los villanos logran mantener el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o si capturan a los héroes, ganan! -aclaro mientras los chicos miraban al rubio, ellos no entendieron bien todo al principio, pero su compañero lo dedujo- sobre los equipos, un grupo tendrá cinco miembros mientras los demás cuatro. ¡Sus compañeros de equipo y oponentes serán escogidos por lotería! -el símbolo de la paz saco de quien sabe dónde una caja con la palabra "lotería".

\- ¿En verdad lo haremos así?! -Preguntó Ida incrédulo.

-Bueno, los profesionales a menudo están obligados a hacer equipos con otros héroes que probablemente no conozcan bien, así que esta es la prueba de eso-Dijo Izumi ante la pregunta de su amigo.

\- ¡Ya veo! Siempre con los ojos puestos en el futuro, siempre… ¡Me disculpo! -pidió Ida a Gritos.

\- ¡De todas formas comencemos ya! -declaro All Might con una sonrisa levantando su puño izquierdo

Y así todos los chicos fueron sacando sus papeles, cada uno con una letra mientras se miraban entre sí, luego de unos minutos los equipos ya estaban listos, y Naruto había hecho grupo con Momo Yaoyorozu, y como había dicho un equipo era de tres personas, ellos eran el grupo "F" que era conformado por dos compañeros altos que parecían animales y ese pequeño que era un pervertido.

\- ¡Y las parejas para el primer combate serán las siguientes! -el símbolo de paz metió ambas manos en otras cajas, una decía "Héroe" y la otra "Villano", irónicamente la caja de villanos era negra y con las letras rojas, mientras la de héroes era blanca con letras azules- ¡Equipo A serán héroes! ¡Equipo D serán villanos! -exclamo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, mientras Naruto miraba a los mencionados.

El Equipo A estaba conformado por Izumi y Uraraka, y el Equipo D por Katsuki y Iida, claro que él podía sentir una tensión entre ese chico llamado Katsuki el cual era llamado Kacchan por Izumi, sin duda alguna algo había pasado entre ellos dos.

\- ¡En este escenario, los villanos estarán dentro del edificio! ¡Entonces, luego de cinco minutos, los héroes entraran también! Los demás serán capaces de ver el desarrollo a través de las cámaras de vigilancia. ¡Esto permitirá a los jóvenes Iida y Bakugou a meterse de lleno en el papel de villano! ¡Esto es un ejercicio de prácticas! ¡Así que vayan con todo sin temor a lastimarse! Naturalmente, intervendremos si las cosas se salen de control-declaro All Might a los equipos.

-"¿Entonces porque diablos dices que vayan con todo?" -Pensó Naruto ante la redundancia de las palabras del héroe profesional.

\- ¡Bien, empecemos con esto! —declaro el símbolo de la paz con esa gran sonrisa suya.

Luego de haber dicho eso, la verdadera batalla empezó. El primer encuentro fue realmente duro, la batalla fue demasiado reñida, y algo brutal. En especial cuando Bakugou peleo contra Izumi, la pobre chica quedo inconsciente luego de recibir un golpe directo, pero antes de recibir el golpe había lanzado un golpe al aire rompiendo el piso de arriba, en donde estaba la bomba nuclear, bueno, el plan fue sin duda arriesgado, pero al final habían ganado los héroes, pero con una baja.

Naruto debía admitir que Izumi tenía gran poder, o, mejor dicho, una gran fuerza, sin embargo, fue más como un juego de niños ya que la chica de cabellera verde resulto con su brazo derecho roto, y muchos moretones por parte del rubio explosivo, pero quitando todo eso, debía admitir que ella tenía un gran espíritu y una gran determinación, algo que debía admirar y aplaudirle.

Y ahora los participantes estaban en la sala directiva, excepto por Midoriya que fue enviado a enfermería por las heridas que obtuvo.

—Mmm…debo decir ¡Que lo mejor en este encuentro fue el joven Iida! -declaro All Might con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a los participantes.

\- ¡¿Qué…Ehh?! -Dijo el chico con lentes con sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero no fueron Ochako y Midoriya los ganadores? -pregunto Tsuyu con duda.

-Me pregunto porque posiblemente pensaría eso…¡¿Quién sabe por qué?! -hizo la pregunta el símbolo de la paz a sus estudiantes.

-Sí, All Might-Sensei-levanto la mano Momo para suspirar-Es porque Iida fue el único que pudo adaptarse mejor a la situación-comento para que sus compañeros se hicieran más bolas-Habiendo visto la pelea, el comportamiento de Bakugou fue claramente conducido por algún rencor personal que lo hizo actuar arbitrariamente. Por lo tanto, así como nos los dijo antes Sensei, un ataque de largo rango es una arena cerrada es simplemente una idiotez. Lo mismo va para Midoriya. El "juego" de Uraraka se perdió a mitad de camino y su ataque final fue muy imprudente. Estuvimos tratando esa cosa de papel mache como una verdadera arma nuclear, así que ese tipo de ataque no hubiera servido. Iida ideo una estrategia en contra de su oponente, porque él correctamente supuso que el encuentro se iba a llevar alrededor del arma nuclear mientras fue muy lento en responder a ese último ataque, creo que la tan llamada victoria del equipo héroe queda mejor como "solo entrenamiento", y está peligrosamente cerca de ir en contra del espíritu de las reglas-Momo respondió mientras todos se quedaban callados por eso, que incluso una rueda del desierto rodó enfrente de todos.

\- "¡Santo cielo! ¡Ella lo acaba de decir todo!" -Pensó All Might que solo sonrió-B-Bueno… El joven Iida también estuvo un poco rígido. Pero… ¡Buena respuesta! Hehe-rió el héroe profesional ante la chica.

\- ¡Deberíamos siempre empezar nuestros estudios con lo que es familiar! Y si no nos ayudamos los unos con los otros entonces… ¡Nunca seremos unos buenos héroes! -Declaro Momo con firmeza y seriedad en sus palabras, mientras los demás chicos solo miraban a la estudiante No. #1 de su clase.

Luego de eso dicho los combates siguieron, el segundo grupo de combatientes fue el equipo B y el equipo I, en donde el equipo B gano de una manera aplastante capturando a los malos, y eso fue gracias a Todoroki Shōto, un buen alumno en palabras del Naruto que solo se sorprendió un poco al mirar que podía crear hielo y fuego. El tercer round fue del equipo J que eran villanos y el H los buenos, y el resultado fue que el equipo H gano. La siguiente batalla fue del equipo E quienes eran los buenos y el F los malos, el resultado el equipo F gano, y la última batalla era del equipo C que eran los buenos y el equipo G los malos.

Y ahora mismo Naruto estaba delante de ese edificio junto a su compañera, ambos mirando la guarida de los "villanos".

-Bien, tenemos un mapa del edificio, casi todas las habitaciones ya fueron usadas para poner la bomba, debemos saber en qué parte está-Dijo Momo con seriedad, mientras Naruto solo miro el edificio.

-Lo más seguro es que estén en el cuarto piso, lo cual nos da tres pisos de ventajas-Comento Naruto.

-Aunque sea así no podemos confiarnos, Kaminari puede electrocutarte y el Kosei de Jirou es una gran desventaja, ella podrá escuchar donde estamos y escuchar nuestro plan, tenemos que ser cuidadosos con ellos, en especial de Jirou, ella nos podrá encontrar fácilmente, además de que ella podrá enviar ondas de sonido para destruir las paredes cerca de nosotros-Dijo Momo

-Entonces solo debemos crear una distracción para que uno de nosotros vaya y recupere la bomba-Declaro Naruto y Preguntó- ¿Cuál es tu Kosei? -Preguntó Naruto a Momo.

-Mi Kosei es **"Creación"** puedo crear cosas inanimadas, es decir cosas sin vida. Como escudos, armas u otras cosas mientras sepa cómo se hacen ¿Qué tienes en mente? -Respondió/Preguntó Momo.

-Es obvio que Kaminari será el que ataque, así que quiero que crees una grabadora de bolsillo, y grabes tu voz en ella, mientras que tú te vas por otro camino, yo creare una distracción para darte camino libre-Desu-Respondió Naruto.

-Bien, cuento contigo-Fue lo que dijo Momo para proceder con el plan del Naruto.

Naruto solo miro como de la palma de la mano de la chica se iba formando la grabadora, debía admitir que era genial eso, pero era un poco desagradable considerando que parecía que el objeto salía directamente de su piel, ella hizo eso para grabar su voz y unas cuantas palabras que Naruto le dijo, y ahora mismo el entro en el edificio con la grabadora en mano con Momo detrás de él, ambos caminaban lentamente a la guarida de los malos.

-Bien, hay que atraer a la presa-Declaro Naruto y puso su Mano en la pared.

-Creo que lo mejor sería esperarlos-Dijo la Grabadora.

-No, lo mejor es atacar primero-Respondió Naruto, sin duda alguna con eso haría que solo se enfocaran en ellos.

Mientras tanto en el último piso los "villanos se encontraban protegiendo la bomba" de los "héroes".

\- ¿Hay algo? Ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí-Dijo Kaminari a su compañera.

-No seas impaciente, y déjame escuchar bien-dijo la chica a su compañero-Espera… escucho algo-Dijo Jirou que escuchaba pasos y las voces de sus enemigos.

\- ¿Dónde están? -Preguntó Kaminari.

-En el segundo piso… parece qué…están hablando sobre nuestros Kosei...están pensando en un plan-respondió Jirou.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será que los vaya a recibir-Comento el chico con una sonrisa ¿maligna?

-Espera… también escucho el sonido de algo más…como algo golpeado-comento a su amigo, para luego abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y quitar su Jack de la pared.

-E-E-E-Él m-m-m-me ha-a-a-acaba de hablar— dijo Jirou con sorpresa al saber que fue descubierta.

-Bueno, creo que era de esperarse, ambos parecen ser los más listos de la clase-Dijo Kaminari-Pero no hay problema, ambos podemos ganar, solo debemos aturdirlos y así ganaremos-declaro el Chico Rayo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-comento una tercera voz uniéndose a la plática, al momento que los chicos miraban al rubio subir las escaleras como si nada sí desean ganar deberán derrotarme a mi primero-Desu-Dijo Naruto y Las Sombras a su Alrededor comenzaron a cobrar vida y estas formaron brazos, mientras que sacaba un Pequeño Cuchillo de su Bolsillo. Naruto tenía este Cuchillo para el Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo.

-Eso será fácil, para mala suerte tuya yo puedo crear electricidad, y tú traje tiene metal en él, y el metal es un conductor-Dijo Kaminari a Naruto, que solo lo miro con calma.

-Veo que sabes algo simple como eso, pero no importa para nada-Dijo Naruto.

\- Espera ¿Dónde está Yaoyorozu? -Preguntó Jirou al no ver a la chica.

-Ella no importa ahora, yo soy el oponente de ustedes ahora-Desu-Dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba los Brazos. Eso le pareció extraño a ellos.

Naruto salió al ataque al momento que el chico de Kosei de electricidad lanzaba varios rayos dorados de sus manos, la chica solo golpeo el suelo con sus Jacks al momento que el piso debajo de Naruto comenzaba a temblar y salto, sorprendiendo a los otros jóvenes al mirar cómo estaba flotando en el aire. Eso les recordó que su Kosei tenía la habilidad de Telequinesis y supusieron que esa era la Razón de su Vuelo.

Kaminari no perdió tiempo y lanzó sus ataques mientras que la chica enviaba ondas de choque a Naruto. El cual solo se movió un poco para esquivar los Ataques hasta que en un movimiento el chico termino por golpear a Naruto que solo gruño al recibir el ataque, pero eso no lo detuvo ya que luego solo corrió hacia los chicos mientras golpeaba el suelo con su mano derecha, rompiendo el suelo mientras el otro rubio comenzó a lanzar ataques directo a Naruto que no se detuvo, la chica también lanzó varias ondas para detener al chico pero no funcionaba, ambos estaban sorprendidos al ver la resistencia del chico, iban a lanzar otro ataque pero sintieron algo detrás de su cabeza.

-No se dieron cuenta de algo-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ellos-Están en mi Línea de Visión-Desu-De repente los iris de Naruto se tornaron de color rojo, luego estos comenzaron abrirse formar mandó un tipo de Caleidoscópio con una Luz en el centro hasta que se abrió por completo iluminando los ojos y ambos Chicos estaban paralizados mientras estaban rodeados por un Aura de Energía Morada.

-Hecho-Dijo Naruto y Momo entro en Escena. Ella tenía un Par de Sogas en sus manos y amarro a ambos, Luego Naruto desactivo su Kosei y ellos se movieron alterados.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? –Dijo Kaminari confundido.

-Nos vencieron, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Jirou viendo que estaban Amarrados.

-Sí, Naruto se encargó de Distraerlos y Neutralizarlos, mientras que yo Desactivaba la "Bomba" y luego apoyaría a Naruto. Ustedes simplemente siguieron su Juego-Explico Momo.

-Rayos, Perdimos por Causa de una Trampa sencilla-Dijo Kaminari.

-Si los hace sentir mejor, igualmente no tenían oportunidad. Si hubiera estado con la Bomba entonces simplemente congelaría su Tiempo y luego los Neutralizaba, también pudimos plantar varias Trampas para luego guiarlos a ellas y vencerlos-dijo Naruto.

-Entonces, Tenias un Plan A, B, C y D-Dijo Jirou.

-Nop, Tenia como otros 20 Planes si fallaba el Primero-Desu-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de ellos. Todo el Tiempo estaban en su Trampa, para él era como Jugar Ajedrez y ellos eran la Piezas, simplemente uso una de sus Muchas estrategias y los Venció con ella.

\- "En un Momento Ideo más de 20 Planes para Diversos Escenarios con solo Saber un poco de ellos y sobre mi Kosei. Impresionante" –Pensó Momo sorprendida.

-Me siento como en un Tablero de Ajedrez-Dijo Kaminari.

El sonido de la campana sonó al momento que el combate terminaba, y se declaraba una victoria para los héroes, mientras los "villanos" suspiraban en señal de derrota.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

\- ¡Buen trabajo a todos! ¡Excepto por el joven Midoriya, no hubo lesiones graves! A pesar de que no hubo restricciones, para su primer entrenamiento ¡Lo hicieron muy bien! -declaro All Might con una sonrisa a todos los estudiantes que se pusieron felices al escuchar eso.

-Una lección tan honesta justo después de la de Aizawa-Sensei… Algo decepcionante si me lo preguntas-fue lo que dijo Sero.

\- ¡Las lecciones- honestas también son parte de nuestra "libertad" aquí en el campus! Ahora, voy a compartir esa calificación de antes con el joven Midoriya. ¡Cámbiense de ropa y vuelvan a clases! -ordeno el héroe profesional a los estudiantes.

-Fue divertido haber practicado un poco, se sintió bien algo de acción-dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa.

-Fue algo entretenido, aunque Midoriya-chan se lo perdió-comento Tsuyu al recordar a la Chica de Pelo Verde.

-Hablando de él sin duda alguna su Kosei es sorprendente, me emociono el solo verlo pelar-dijo Kirishima con emoción.

-Sin duda alguna el primer combate fue emocionante-comento Mina con una sonrisa.

-Sería bueno tener más combates así, son entretenidos y es divertido hacer de villanos, bueno al menos si no te vencen-comento Kaminari al recordar su derrota.

-Yaoyorozu y Vladi fueron los que crearon un mejor plan, sin duda alguna no por nada son el primero y segundo mejor de la clase-comento Mineta mirando a los dos jóvenes.

-En realidad fue plan de Vladi-san, yo solo apoye-Confeso Momo.

-Es algo simple de hacer, cualquier otro hubiera hecho lo mismo, no es para tanto-Desu-Declaro Naruto con indiferencia, el plan era demasiado fácil, quizás porque su vida como Shinobi en Konoha no había terminado por completo, pero bueno, agradecía recordar todas las cosas que Ero-Sennin le dijo en su viaje, y claro, las misiones que hizo. Además, el Plan de Shikamaru hubiera sido más elaborado y complejo, eso sí es ser un Genio.

-Pero soportar las descargas de Kaminari y las ondas de Jirou, sin duda alguna eso es de admirar, no por nada Midoriya y tú parecen ser los más fuertes-dijo con una sonrisa Ashido al rubio que solo se dio la vuelta.

-Ustedes tiene un mal punto de vista, confían tanto en su Kosei cuando realmente solo depende de la voluntad y determinación de la persona-declaro para irse de ahí, ellos no entendían para nada los poderes que les fueron dados.

-Y lo dice el que Tiene un Kosei que tiene múltiples habilidades-Susurro Kaminari a Kirishima.

-Saben que lo pueden oír, ¿Verdad? Súper Sentidos, recuerdan-Dijo Momo apuntando a Naruto para ver a los Chicos.

-Ups, Lo siento-Dijo Kaminari disculpándose, pero a Naruto no le importo y continuo su Camino.

-Qué persona tan Extraña-Dijo Mineta.

* * *

(1) Por si no sabían el Nombre Completo de Gasper es Gasper Vladi, Hijo del Lord de la Casa Vladi de la Facción Tepes y de una Humana. Use su Apellido porque suena al de un Vampiro y queda con las habilidades de Naruto.

(2) Desu es la forma educada de la cópula en la lingüística japonesa. Esto se traduce a "ser" o "es". Se suele utilizar al final de una frase como el predicado, o se utiliza para hacer una oración sonar más educado. También es un Tic Verbal como el Gosaru de los Samuráis, Se lo puse a Naruto para darle aún más el toque de Noble.

(3) la Apariencia de Grayfia Lucifuge. Personaje de HighSchool DxD, Cuñada de Rias Gremory, Reina y Esposa de Sirzechs Lucifer.

(4) El Traje de Raven de DC. Si quieren ver una Imagen de él Busquen por Google Teen Titans Young Jutice Style y debería aparecer una Imagen de ella.

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Primer Capítulo de mi nueva Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

 **Zeadreus** : Me alegra que te Gustara. Si tome ideas de "Un Ninja en un Mundo de Héroes" Ya que me encanto esa Historia y quise crear mi Historia basándome en esa. Ya que contigo ya son otros 4 No será Harem, solo Izumi & Naruto.

 **W.M King** : Me alegra oír eso.

 **Xirons20** : Gracias y contándote ya son otros 4 No será Harem, solo Izumi & Naruto.

-Solo cambie el Género de Izuku. Los demás están iguales, Lo hice para que sea la Pareja de Naruto. Su apariencia Física cambia, pero no mucho, solo del Cuello para abajo, mientras que aún posee el Pelo Corto Rizado y su Cara, que se formó más Femenina.

-Como Dije antes, mi Historia está basada en "Un Ninja en un Mundo de Héroes", Simplemente porque me encanto esa Historia y quise crear mi Versión de esa. Entonces esta será muy similar a esa, pero a la vez Diferente.

-Una Breve Explicación. Naruto murió en su Mundo y reencarno en el de Boku. Nació con un Kosei que le daba las Habilidades de un Vampiro y el Sacred Gear de Gasper. También tiene la Apariencia de Gasper y sus Poderes.

-No será Harem, solo Izumi & Naruto. En un Principio iba a ser solo ellos Dos, pero no estaba 100% decidido, por eso pedí opiniones y ya que pidieron que no sea Harem no lo será.

-Por si no entendieron. Este será un Crossover de Naruto & Boku no Hero Academia con elementos de HighSchool DxD, como algunos personajes.

-No será Harem, solo Izumi & Naruto. En un Principio iba a ser solo ellos Dos, pero no estaba 100% decidido, por eso pedí opiniones y ya que pidieron que no sea Harem no lo será.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- **Ningen** -Voz Demoniaca o Sobrenatural.

 **-** **¡Smash…!** -Técnica/Nombre de Kosei.

N/A: No poseo Naruto, HighSchool DxD o Boku no Hero Academia. Estos pertenecen a sus Respetivos creadores, yo solo cree esta Historia por diversión.

* * *

 **"Un Vampiro en una Escuela de Héroes"**

 **"Capítulo II"**

" **Falsa Alarma"**

* * *

— ¿Qué tipo de lecciones enseña All Might? —

\- ¡¿Eh?! Ah…Disculpen, pero debo ir a la enfermería…-Dijo con nerviosismo Izumi al momento que era bombardeado por una reportera cerca de la escuela.

— ¡Permítanos saber algunos de tus pensamientos sobre cómo se siente tener al "Símbolo de la paz" ante ti en el podio de la educación! —

\- ¡¿Mis pensamientos?! Uh… ¡El realmente es musculoso! ¡Sí! -Respondió con una sonrisa Uraraka mientras levantaba sus brazos haciendo una imitación de lo musculoso que era All Might.

— ¿Qué piensa usted de que All Might se convirtiese en profesor? —

-Eso incremente mi idea del hecho que estoy donde puedo recoger las recompensas de lo más alto en el entrenamiento de héroes, sin mencionar que su autoridad y comportamiento son inspiradores, pero también tiene cualidades mucho más allá, como si sentido del humor. Ahora que los estudiantes estaremos constantemente expuestos a tan increíble modelo a seguir, estaremos dispuestos a estudiar lo que lo que uno necesita tener como motivo de encajar con la definición de "buen héroe" y adem…-era tan larga la explicación de Iida que aburrió a todos.

— ¿Qué piensa usted sobre All M… ¡Espera! ¡¿No eres tú el chico del incidente con el tipo de lodo?! —

\- ¡Váyanse! -Grito Bakugou.

—Dinos Cómo te sientes de saber que el mayor héroe del mundo da clases en la escuela U.A—

\- ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer? -Preguntó Naruto pasando de largo.

El día de hoy miles de reporteros estaban en la entrada de la academia luego de que se revelara que el símbolo de la paz daba clases en la U.A, por ese motivo había muchos reporteros.

—Muéstranos tu percepción sobre All Might… Espera, ¡¿Por qué no te arreglas un poco mejor, amigo?! —

-El hombre está fuera de sus deberes ahora, estás interfiriendo con nuestras lecciones aquí, así que amablemente abandona las instalaciones-pidió el maestro de la clase 1-A a los reporteros.

— ¡Solo queremos hablarle a All Might directamente! —

— ¡¿No crees que estas un poco desarreglado?! —

— ¡All Might! ¡All Might! ¡All Might! —

Eran los pedidos de los periodistas. Con las noticias de que All Might ha entrado en la facultad de Yūei. El país entero entro en un alboroto y los medios presionaron las puertas por días en busca de una primicia.

-Vamos! No podrías traer a All Might para que nos diga unas pocas…-hablo una reportera al maestro de la clase 1-A, pero no termino de hablar cuando el hombre entro a la academia- ¡Ah, ratas! -exclamo con enojo para seguir al hombre, pero la puerta de entrada comenzó a pitar, al momento que una puerta de metal salía del suelo de golpe- ¡Uwaaah! ¡¿Qué carajo…?! -grito con miedo la periodista por la repentina aparición de esa puerta de metal.

\- ¡Es la vieja "barrera de Yūei"! Bueno, así es como la llamamos-Dijo otro periodista.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué ridículo! -Dijo la misma reportera que casi es aplastada.

-A menos que tengas una tarjeta de estudiante, o una identificación especial, la puerta de seguridad se cerrara de golpe automáticamente. Incluso en el campus hay sensores por todo el lugar-Dijo un camarógrafo.

\- ¡¿Por qué van a tales extremos de cerrarnos las puertas?! ¡Una palabra o dos serán suficientes! ¡Por el amor de dios, hemos estado aquí por dos días seguidos y no han tenido la decencia de darnos una mentira o un tema que reportar! -Grito la pobre reportera que casi es aplastada por la gran puerta de metal, sin darse cuenta que eran observados desde lejos.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la clase 1-A todos estaban ya sentados al momento que estaban a punto de empezar sus clases.

-Espero que hayan descansado del ensayo de batalla de ayer. Me tome la libertad de mirar sus notas y evaluación-confeso al momento que todos se ponían tensos por eso.

-Bakugou-Dijo Aizawa-Deja de actuar como un niño de 7 años. Estás desperdiciando tu propio talento-Dijo con seriedad el profesor.

-Lo sé-Fue lo que dijo Bakugou con dificultad, no le gustaba admitir una derrota, y menos contra su enemigo Izumi.

-Y tú. ¿Planeas siempre destruir tu brazo Midoriya? -Era el Turno de la Pobre Chica de ser regañada-Si insisten en que "No puedo ajustar mi Quirk, así que no tengo opción", no llegaras muy lejos. Lo he dicho antes. No me hagas decirlo una vez más… Una vez que hayas superado ese obstáculo, serás mucho más flexible, así que necesito que entrenes Midoriya-Ordeno Aizawa con seriedad.

\- ¡Sí, señor! -Respondió con un Grito Izumi.

-Ahora sigamos con las cosas del salón… lamento tener que decirles esto, pero…-El Profesor callado unos segundos para mirar a todos los chicos.

-"¡¿Ahora que…?! ¡¿Otra prueba sorpresa?!"-pensaron casi todos por la seriedad en la voz de su maestro.

-Necesitamos elegir a un presidente de clase-declaro el maestro con esa mirada de calma absoluta a todos.

\- "¡Finalmente, algo parecido a una escuela!" -pensaron todos al saber que harían algo normal.

-Yo quiero hacerlo-Dijo Jirou levantando su mano.

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Quiero ser el presidente de la clase! ¡Elíjame! -pidió Kirishima con emoción.

-Mi propuesta para presidente ¡Todas las chicas deben mostrar 30 cm de muslo! -Grito Mineta con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Oh, te refieres a la posición que fue hecha para mí-Dijo Aoyama con una sonrisa de victoria.

\- ¡Eso es como una posición de líder! ¡Lo haré! ¡Yo, yo! -dijo Ashido con emoción y una gran sonrisa.

Toda la clase era un circo, todos los alumnos gritaban para ser presidente, o casi todos ya que solo los más hiperactivos gritaban las razones por las cuales ser presidente, lo único que no gritaban a todo pulmón eran Momo, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Iida y Naruto.

\- ¡Silencio! -Grito de repente Iida para golpear su escritorio, llamando la atención de todos, quienes dejaron de gritar- ¡Eso es una tarea que debe tomarse con responsabilidad donde tienes que soportar el peso de los demás sobre ti! ¡Solo porque te gustaría, no significa que puedas! ¡Es un oficio sagrado que requiere el mayor reconocimiento de aquellos a tu alrededor…! ¡El único y verdadero líder saldrá a la luz de una elección democrática reflejando la voluntad de la gente! ¡Por lo cual esto debe ser decidió por votación! -declaro con firmeza y seriedad Iida a todos sus compañeros.

-Todavía es muy pronto para haber desarrollado confianza en los demás-dijo Tsuyu al chico de lentes.

\- ¡Y todos votaran por sí mismo! -Dijo Kirishima señalando algo obvio.

\- ¡Y es precisamente por eso que la persona que consiga múltiples votos será la persona más apropiada para el cargo! ¿Está bien, Sensei? -Preguntó Iida al Profesor.

-Mientras lo decidan para la fecha límite, todo está bien-dijo al momento que se metía a su bolsa de dormir amarilla sin preocupación alguno.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué a mí? -Preguntó Naruto al mirar que obtuvo 4 puntos, seguido de Momo que tuvo tres puntos, y Izumi que obtuvo dos.

-F-F-F-Felicidades Vladi-San-felicito Izumi con alivio, ser presidente de la clase era cosa sería sin duda alguna.

\- ¡Deben estar bromeando! ¡¿Quién voto por Deku?! -Preguntó Bakugou con enojo.

\- ¡Bueno, creo que sabemos por quién votaste! -Dijo Sero a su compañero.

\- "Espero que Bakugou no descubra que fui yo" -Pensó Uraraka que silbaba para pasar desapercibida.

-Cero votos… ¡Ya veo como es! ¡Claro, desde que ínsita en la santidad del puesto…! -hablo con decepción Iida.

-Votaste por alguien más-Dijo Momo.

-Incluso cuando querías el puesto con tantas ganas… ¿Qué estás haciendo Iida? -Preguntó Sato.

-Entonces, el presidente es Vladi y la Vice-Presidenta es Yaoyorozu-Dijo Aizawa con aburrimiento.

-Oh Cielos, Estovo tan cerca-Comento Izumi mirando a Naruto, quien parecía molesto, sus Ojos Brillaron durante unos segundos para luego apagarse.

-Era de esperarse que ellos dos fueran elegidos, ambos estuvieron realmente genial durante el análisis del entrenamiento-Comento Kaminari.

-V-V-Vladi-San sin duda alguna es sorprendente-Dijo Midoriya con celos y admiración a Naruto. Después de todo el chico era la imagen de lo que quería ser en el futuro, claro que en realidad deseaba ser como su héroe favorito All Might, pero sabía que no podía ser una copia exacta del símbolo de la paz.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

-Bueno, tenemos todo de aquí eh…Hay departamento de héroes, de apoyo, administradores…todos en la misma sala-comento Uraraka con una sonrisa mientras comía- ¡Este arroz esta delicioso! -Dijo con una sonrisa al probar la comida de la cafetería.

-Lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Por qué votaron por mí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué están aquí? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a Izumi, Uraraka y Iida junto a él. Normalmente estaba solo durante la hora de la Comida y ellos ahora estaban con él.

-Estarás bien, además es mejor estar acompañado a la hora de comer-Comento Uraraka con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras comía, Naruto solo suspiro para comer con tranquilidad.

-Apoyo a Uraraka, estarás bien sin duda alguna. En las pruebas mostraste que eres más que apto para ser un líder, ideaste un plan antes de atacar, calculando todos los posibles resultados, tienes el valor y buen Juicio que se necesita-Dijo dijo Iida con seriedad mientras comía con calma.

-Pero ¿no querías ser presidente de la clase Iida? ¡Has deteriorado tu "Look" con esas gafas también! -Comento Uraraka momento que el rubio se ahogaba con el arroz por lo que dijo la chica, eso fue divertido.

-V-V-V-Vladi-San resista-Dijo Midoriya que le dio un Golpe en la espalda a Naruto para que escupiera el arroz.

-*Cough* E-E-Estoy bien-Dijo Naruto que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa por el comentario de la chica.

-Como dije, la mera voluntad no es nada contra la idoneidad. Lo único que hice fue seguir mi propio juicio-Dijo Iida.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué votaste por mí? Hubiera sido mejor que votaras por Midoriya-Dijo Naruto.

-N-N-N-No…y-y-yo no hubiera sido bueno para eso-Dijo Midoriya nerviosa.

-Claro que vote por él, pensé que él ganaría, después de todo ustedes dos se parecen mucho, aunque no lo miren-Comento Iida.

-No sé si nos ofendió o nos halago-Desu-Dijo Naruto.

-C-C-C-Creo que…f-f-fue un halago-Dijo Izumi.

-Me refiero al hecho de que ambos son los más fuertes de la clase, y no solo eso ambos parecen emanar un aura de seguridad y confianza-Dijo Iida.

\- ¡Iida tiene razón! ¡Por alguna razón me siento tranquila estando junto a ustedes dos! -Dijo Uraraka a Naruto y a Izumi, mientras que Izumi se sonrojo Naruto solo la miro con Calma.

-Además, Vladi-San tiene un Aura de Realeza-Dijo Iida.

\- ¿Aura de Qué? -Preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Es cierto. A veces das un Aura de Realeza que hace querer seguirte-Dijo Uraraka estando de acuerdo con Iida.

-Mmm, Creo que se debe a mi Kosei de ser un Vampiro-Dijo Naruto sin ponerle importancia.

-Eso me recuerda, Si eres un Vampiro ¿Por qué no te daña la del Sol? -Preguntó Izumi con curiosidad.

-Soy más cercano a un Dhamphir, Un DayWalker (Caminante Diurno), Tengo todas las Habilidades Vampíricas sin las Debilidades-Respondió Naruto.

-Ya veo, ¿No te afecta el Agua Sagrada o la Cruces? -Preguntó Uraraka.

-Nop-Desu-Dijo Naruto.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal el Ajo? -Preguntó Iida.

-Lo Odio por Completo, Arruina el Sabor de mi Comida, además, Siempre que lo como no puedo quitarme su detestable sabor en mi Boca-Desu-Respondió Naruto.

-Aunque hay una Clara diferencia entre Deku y Yo-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Cuál es esa Diferencia? –Preguntó Iida.

-Que yo si controlo mi Kosei-Desu-Dijo Naruto y para demostrar su punto lanzo un vaso lleno de jugo al Aire y con una Mirada lo Congelo en medio del Aire-Solo necesito una mirada para congelar cualquier cosa, Ni siquiera All Might puede Librarse de mi Kosei, en cambio Deku tiene que romperse el brazo por un golpe, no te lo tomes a mal-Dijo Naruto.

-N-N-No… y-y-yo sé que tengo que aprender a controlar mi Quirk… sé que me falta mucho para llegar a ser tan bueno como tú-Comento Izumi con algo de tristeza, al momento que Naruto suspiro.

-Necesitas cambiar esa Mentalidad-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ellos-Sí actúas y piensas de esa forma te seguirás atrasando, tú no debes pensar de esa manera. Es cierto que no puedes ir rompiéndote tu brazo cada momento que quieras usar tu Kosei, por esa razón haz lo que Aizawa-Sensei dijo, debes aprender a controlar bien tú poder, y para hacer eso no debes pensar de esa forma. Cuando usamos nuestros trajes me dijiste que tu disfraz lo hizo tu madre, que estaba lleno del amor de tu madre y que estabas orgulloso de llevarlo, tú madre hizo ese traje para demostrarte que te apoyaba y amaba, y que siempre lo hará sin importar nada. Así que, por ella, por tu madre no pienses así y esfuérzate, no la decepciones, demuéstrale que puedes llegar a ser el héroe que quieres ser, y nunca dudes de hablar con ella. Porque tu madre siempre estará para ti, y para devolver esos sentimientos demuéstrale tu fuerza de voluntad y tu espíritu, demuéstrale a todos que tú nunca te rindes, que la palabra "rendirse" no está en tu vocabulario. Si te caes levántate de nuevo y si te vuelves a caer vuelve a levantarse con más fuerzas, no debes rendirte nunca. Pelea por tus ideales, nunca dejes que nadie te subestime o pisotee, lucha para proteger lo que más quieres, a tus amigos, a tu familia, lucha para proteger a todas las personas que te importan. Ellos confían en ti, tu madre te amara y aceptara como eres sin importar nada, porque para ella ya eres su héroe desde el día que naciste- Dijo Naruto a Izumi quien comenzó a llorar al mirar como él la apoyaba y trataba de animarla.

-Sacúdete el miedo, camina hacia adelante y nunca te detengas, nunca dudes. Huye y morirás, duda y morirás. ¡Volver atrás solo te hará más débil! Demuestra tu Voluntad de Fuego y Quien es Midoriya Izumi, lucha para escribir tu propio futuro, porque nadie te puede decir quien serás o que harás en la vida, solo uno mismo decide que ser-fue lo último que dijo Naruto para irse con la bandeja de la comida, mientras los tres miraban con asombro a Naruto.

-Que palabras-Dijo Uraraka sorprendida.

-Sí, Vladi-San si es alguien de admirar-Dijo Iida y luego volteo a Izumi la cual aún estaba procesando las Palabras-Te sugiero que sigas su Consejo, Para cumplir tus metas necesitas tener una Gran Voluntad, nunca debes dejar que nadie manche tu honor-Dijo Iida.

\- "Tienen razón, no puedo rendirme ante nadie… es cierto que me costara, pero lo lograre, yo lograre controlar mi poder. No puedo decepcionar a All Might ni a mi mamá, por ellos debo luchar con todo, con toda mi voluntad" –Pensó Izumi con una Nueva Determinación ardiendo en ella y todo gracias a Naruto, ella sintió que su Corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido y sus Mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo, No conocía ese sentimiento dentro de ella y este comenzaba a crecer y muy rápido-

\- ¡Ahora que dices honor, todo el momento estás yendo en pro del honor y esas cosas! Tal vez me equivoque, pero ¿vienes de una familia de clase alta? –Preguntó Uraraka

\- ¿De clase alta? -Preguntó Midoriya viendo a sus Amigos.

-No me gusta cuando llama mucho la atención. Pero si debo hablar de eso… sí, vengo de una familia que ha sido héroes por generaciones, actualmente soy el segundo hijo-Respondió Iida.

\- ¡Wooow! -Dijeron Uraraka y Midoriya.

\- ¿Conocen al "Turbo Hero Ingenium"? -Preguntó Iida a sus amigos.

\- ¡Claro, hombre! ¡Ese es el súper popular héroe cuya oficina en Tokio ha capturado a nada más y nada menos que 65 secuaces! -Dijo Midoriya con una Gran Sonrisa.

-Sabes mucho…-Dijo Iida sorprendido- ¡Pero eso es correcto! ¡Y él es mi hermano mayor! -declaro con una gran sonrisa Iida a sus amigos.

-No tiene pena ahora! -dijeron Midoriya y Uraraka al ver que la vergüenza del chico se fue de repente.

\- ¡Él es un querido héroe que sigue las reglas y guía a las personas! Y yo aspiro a ser un héroe como él algún día. Así, creo que pudo ser muy pronto para mi estar en una posición de liderazgo. Por ahora, Vladi es el mejor hombre, ¡Y tenerlo como presidente fue la elección correcta! Claro que también Midoriya hubiera sido fue elección, pero me pregunto ¿Quién más voto por Uzumaki? -Preguntó Iida mientras que Izumi sonría y estaba algo nerviosa.

-"Yo fui uno de los que voto por él"-Pensó Midoriya con una sonrisa, al momento que una sirena comenzaba a sonar, al momento que del techo salieron varias sirenas que pitaban con fuerza.

\- [ **EL NIVEL 3 DE SEGURIDAD HA SIDO VIOLADO. ESTUDIANTES, POR FAVOR. EVACUEN DE INMEDIATO** ] -fue el comunicado que se dio al momento que todos los estudiantes comenzaban a correr.

\- ¿Qué es el nivel 3 de seguridad? -Preguntó Iida mirando a todos lados.

\- ¡Eso significa que alguien se infiltro en la escuela! ¡Esto no ha sucedido en tres años! ¡Vengan rápido todos ustedes! -Respondió uno de los estudiantes al grupo de Midoriya que también decidió correr…mala idea.

Los pasillos de la academia estaban a tope, todos los estudiantes trataban de correr a la salida más cerca para salvarse del posible ataque enemigo, la opresión era latente en esos momentos, todos corriendo y empujándose como si fueran animal de ganado que trata de salvarse de ser convertido en carne para hamburguesas, era como un maratón.

— ¡Ow! ¡Ow! —

— ¡Dejen de empujar! —

— ¡A un lado o me caeré! —

— ¡Dejen de empujar! —

Entre esos y otros gritos eran los que se escuchaban en los pasillos de la escuela, todos gritaban y corrían sin preocupación alguna de que podrían salir heridos.

\- ¡Ow! ¡¿Qué es todo esto tan de repente?! -Grito Uraraka que trataba de no caerse, mientras peleaba para no ser lastimada.

\- ¡Como se esperaba del pináculo de la educación! ¡Su respuesta a la crisis fue rápida! -Declaro Iida que también trataba de no caerse.

\- ¡Fue demasiado rápida! Disparo el pánico -Comento Midoriya que luchaba para salir, pero en un momento quedo entre dos estudiantes- ¡Waah! ¡Rayos! -Grito mientras era arrastrado entre la ola de estudiantes.

\- ¡Deku! -Grito Uraraka que trato de tomar a Izumi de la mano.

\- ¡Midoriya! -Grito Iida el nombre de su amigo, al momento que sin darse cuenta era empujado a la ventana de la escuela- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Quién se ha infiltrado?! -Preguntó con la cara pegada a la ventana para sorprenderse al mirar quienes eran los intrusos- ¡¿No es eso… solo la prensa?! -Grito al mirar a la prensa, quienes estaban entrevistando a Aizawa y Present Mic- ¡No es nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Solo es la prensa! ¡Cálmense todos! -Ordeno Iida a todos, pero ninguno le prestaba atención, todos seguían histéricos. De repente todos fueron congelados mientras eran Rodeados con un Aura de Energía Morada/Rosada luego Iida comenzó a levitar- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Grito Iida.

-Yare, Yare, Que problemas-Desu-Dijo una Voz y Iida volteo en dirección a esa voz. Era Naruto el cual estaba flotando y sus Ojos estaban brillando, eso Significaba que su Kosei estaba activo- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Desu-Preguntó Naruto.

\- ¡¿Vladi?! –Grito Iida sorprendido- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Preguntó Iida.

\- ¿Qué más? Ayudante. Solo los congele para poder moverme mejor y ayudarte-Dijo Naruto. Coloco a Iida al final del pasillo y dijo-Bien, ahora sigues tu-Dijo Naruto y descongelo a todos.

\- ¡Todos cálmense! -Grito Iida a Todo pulmón-"Necesito ser sin rodeos y preciso, pero más que eso, necesito ser… ¡Audaz!"-Pensó el chico para llenar sus pulmones de aire- ¡Todo está bien! -Grito con fuerza haciendo que todos los estudiantes se calmen- ¡Solo es la prensa! ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Están en Yūei! ¡Comportémonos como estudiantes que somos de la mejor academia! -Grito a todo pulmón el chico a los demás estudiantes que solo miraron a Iida.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos la policía llego y los reporteros se fueron, después de todo les dijeron que se iban por cuenta propia, o ellos los llevarían en patrulla a la comisaria. Y pues ninguno de los reporteros deseaba eso, así que se fueron en paz. Mientras que adentro los estudiantes se calmaron por completo luego de las palabras de Iida, y todo volvió a la normalidad, pero claro que, por la estampida de los estudiantes, unos cuantos resultaron con pequeños golpes, pero solo eso, por suerte no se tuvo que llamar una ambulancia, sin duda alguna fue toda una odisea la invasión de la prensa.

-Bien, presidente, empiece-Dijo Momo y Naruto suspiro.

-Iniciaremos la ceremonia para el nuevo presidente de la clase, pero antes de eso, necesito decir algo-Comento Naruto y miro hacia Iida-Con todo lo que paso hace rato, me di cuenta que el puesto para presidente de la clase debe ser para la única persona que se mantuvo firme en todo ese alboroto, la única persona que fue capaz de calmarlos a todos y demostró ser un líder, y ese es Iida-Dijo Naruto señalándolo-Iida hizo que todos entraran en razón de una manera pacífica, sin mencionar que fue el único que se dio cuenta que los intrusos no eran más que periodistas, además de que se le ocurrió un plan en medio de todo ese alboroto, y él fue quien me dijo su plan de como detener todo eso-Mintió Naruto sorprendiendo a Iida, el plan fue de Naruto, no el suyo.

\- "¿Qué está haciendo?" –Se preguntó Iida.

\- ¡Sí, tiene razón! ¡Iida hizo un buen trabajo allá en el comedor! -comento con una gran sonrisa Kirishima apoyando la propuesta de Naruto.

-Me recordó a esas señales que están arriba de las salidas de emergencia-comento Kaminari a forma de chiste.

-Como sea, sigamos con lo nuestro. Sino envejeceremos aquí-Dijo Aizawa metido en su bolsa de dormir.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a opinar lo mismo, decidiendo en que Iida sea el presidente, todos fueron apoyándolo a aceptar, Iida miro a Naruto que asintió, solo sonrió ante eso para levantarse de su escritorio.

\- ¡Sí ese es el deseo de la clase, no puedo decir que no! -Dijo Iida.

\- ¡Haznos sentir orgullosos señor salida de emergencia! -Dijo Kirishima con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Iida salida de emergencia! ¡No nos decepciones! -Dijo Kaminari que también sonreía de lado a lado.

Naruto miro todo con una Sonrisa. Su Plan Funciono, Quitarse del Trabajo de ser el Presidente y hacer a Iida el Nuevo Presidente, Iida siendo el Líder que quería y él quintándose es Problema, ambos Ganaban.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Luego de eso las cosas siguieron normales, todos los estudiantes siguieron sus clases normales sin saber que los reporteros entraron por la puerta trasera, la cual había sido convertida en cenizas, algo que todos los maestros se guardaron para no crear miedo en los estudiantes, pero para mala suerte de ellos el único Shinobi de ese lugar se enteró. Pasadas las clases, el rubio volvía a casa con tranquilidad, este día había sido ajetreado.

Ahora mismo caminaba por esa colina para ir a su casa, quería descansar, y ayudar a su madre en Cocinar la Cena, aunque era algo Problemático disfrutaba hacerla con su Madre y usar esos aparatos electrónicos que le gustaban. En su mundo tenían algunas de esas cosas, como microondas, televisores, lavadoras, secadoras, y otras cosas de poca importancia.

Pero en este mundo la mayoría de cosas eran avanzadas, por ejemplo, para entrar a su casa tenía que pasar una tarjeta electrónica por una pequeña pantalla, además de insertar su contraseña, huella dactilar y escáner de retina junto a un identificador de voz. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta llego al complejo de apartamentos. Entrando a su Casa dijo.

\- ¡Kaa-Chan! ¡Ya llegué! -Dijo Naruto entrando a su Casa. Entonces vio a su madre recibirlo-Hola, Kaa-Paro lo que iba a decir cuando vio algo en las manos de su Madre.

\- ¡Bienvenido! –Dijo Grayfia.

-Kaa-Chan ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Naruto apuntando a lo que tenía Grayfia en las manos.

\- ¿Oh, esto? Es algo para ti -Respondió Grayfia.

\- ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Naruto

-Esto-Dijo Grayfia y saco lo que tenía en la bolsa. Horrorizando a Naruto.

-N-N-No me digas que me harás vestir eso-Dijo Naruto nervioso.

-Claro que lo hare-Respondió con una Sonrisa Grayfia-Ahora, Póntelo-Ordeno Grayfia.

-Pero Kaa-Chan-Iba a protestar Naruto.

-Sino te lo pones hare que Cenes Ajo-Amenazo Grayfia.

-Está bien-Desu-Se rindió Naruto, agarro la Ropa y comenzó a cambiarse.

Minutos después Naruto se puso la Ropa que le dio su madre y estaba avergonzado. La cuestión es que ahora estaba usando un Vestido que consistía de una camisa blanca de manga corta con botones, con forro vertical, una cinta negra ataca en el cuello y un corsé negro con detalles negros y unos Botones, y falda magenta con detalles en blanco, que combinaban con unas Medias Largas de Color negro hasta los muslos y zapatos de vestir marrones (1). Naruto estaba avergonzado por Dos razones, Uno por usar ropa de Chica y Dos porque le quedaba. Con ese Vestido le hacía ver como una Muñeca de Porcelana o una Chica hermosa, enserio odiaba su Apariencia Afeminada.

-Sabía que te quedaría-Dijo Grayfia feliz.

-Kaa-Chan-Dijo Naruto avergonzado-Soy un Chico-Desu-Dijo Naruto deseando que lo tragase la Tierra.

-Lo sé, pero en vez de un Hijo tengo una Hija-Dijo Grayfia sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué me hacer vestir esto? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Para que te veas adorable, además, te queda a la perfección-Dijo Grayfia.

-Eso es lo que me molesta-Dijo Naruto-Aunque admito que es cómodo-Admitió Naruto dando unas Vueltas. De repente la Puerta se abrió entrando una Persona.

-Ya llegué-Dijo la Persona entrando. Era un Hombre apuesto de estatura mediana y piel algo pálida. Tiene el pelo rubio dorado y puntiagudo y sus ojos tienen un tono naranja intenso. Viste un traje negro con rayas blancas y una camiseta blanca con una corbata negra. Él también usa una capa larga con un accesorio dorado En las manos lleva unos Guantes con una I y un Anillo. En su Cabeza tenía una Llama Anaranjada (2).

Él era Giotto Vladi, Esposo de Grayfia y Padre de Naruto. Era el Jefe de una Compañía Italiana llamada Vongola y por eso viajaba mucho, ahora mismo había regresado de un Viaje de negocios y lo único que quería hacer era ver a su "Hija" y a su Esposa. Al entrar a su Casa vio a su Esposa y a su "Hija" que estaba usando un Vestido.

-Bienvenido, Cariño-Dijo Grayfia acercándose y dándole un Beso en la Mejilla a Giotto.

-Hola, Amor-Dijo Giotto y luego saludo a su "Hija"-Hola, Princesa, Veo que te pusiste el vestido que te compre-Dijo Giotto sonriendo.

-To-Chan. Soy un Chico-Desu-Replico Naruto.

-Lo sé, pero igualmente eres la Princesa de la Casa-Dijo Giotto sonriendo. Al igual que su Esposa, le gustaba el lado femenino de su hijo, le trataba como una Chica, compraba vestidos y accesorios para él, incluso le compraba cosas de Chica.

-Odio que me digan así-Dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-Entonces, No Quieres Pastel de Fresa que te traje-Dijo Giotto cargando una Caja que tenía dicho postre y cuando Naruto escucho "Pastel de Fresa" entro en su Modo Chica.

\- ¿Pastel de Fresa? –Dijo Naruto y de inmediato salto sobre su Padre, agarro la caja, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo- ¡Yaaay! Gracias, Papi-Dijo Naruto con una Voz femenina y se fue al sofá a Comer su Pastel de Fresa.

-Siempre funciona-Dijo Giotto sonriendo, cuando Naruto comía Dulces entraba en su Modo Chica. Así se volvía en la Típica Niña de Papi.

-No hagas eso, después no cenara-Regaño Grayfia-Naru-Chan, Come el Pastel después de la cena-Dijo Grayfia tratando de quitarle el Pastel de las manos de su "Hija".

Este era otro Día Normal en la Residencia Vladi.

* * *

(1) El vestido es el Uniforme Femenino de la Academia Kuoh de HighSchool DxD.

(2) Por si no lo conocen es Giotto o mejor conocido como Vongola Primo, Personaje del Manga y Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Espero que les haya gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les pareció. También pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos o para nuevas historias.

Bueno, Hasta la otra, Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

* * *

 **Uzuky12** : Es una Excelente Idea, lo voy a hacer.

 **Ryomy** : Si se lo voy a dar, incluso tengo escenas cómicas.

 **W.M King** : Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Allucard Nosferatu Van Hellsin** : Gracias, Me alegra que te guste.

 **DarknessZalgo** : Claro que lo haré.

 **Guest 1** : Lo hare, solo espera y veras.

 **Guest 2** : No Puedo, Es para hacer comedia en la historia, solamente será a veces.

 **F4KUN90V4L13N73** : Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **El Critico 2040** : Lo sé, es que no estoy acostumbrado a llamarlo "Ella". Entonces había errores, intentare correjirlos.

-Lo de la Personalidad del Padre de Naruto Giotto este vasado en varios personajes de ese estilo, como Sirzechs Lucifer de HighSchool DxD. El típico padre que consienta a su Princesita y le compra cosas de ese Estilo.

-Espero que les haya gustado la escena de Naruto usando ropa de Mujer. Eso será un Chiste que aparecerá en capítulos Posteriores, para darle algo de comedia a la historia y un tipo de Homenaje a Gasper.

-Tengo varias Escenas con esa temática. Estarán llenas de Mucha Comedia y serán buenas, lo prometo. Los Dulces serán una Clave en esas Escenas.

-Que conste que Naruto no es un Travesti, solamente sus Padres hacen que use esa Ropa porque le queda.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- **Ningen** -Voz Demoniaca o Sobrenatural.

 **-** **¡Smash…!** -Técnica/Nombre de Kosei.

N/A: No poseo Naruto, HighSchool DxD o Boku no Hero Academia. Estos pertenecen a sus Respetivos creadores, yo solo cree esta Historia por diversión.

* * *

 **"Un Vampiro en una Escuela de Héroes"**

 **"Capítulo III"**

" **La Primera Batalla, Parte I"**

* * *

-Fuua, Odias las Mañanas-Desu-Dijo Naruto bostezando mientras iba de camino a la Escuela. Después de ese momento vergonzoso con sus Padres fue bueno, excepto lo que le trajo su Padre de su Viaje, Vestidos, joyas, Dulces e incluso peluches, aunque le gustaba los Dulces y admitía que le gustaba la Ropa, pero prefería la de Hombre.

Pero dejando eso, esta era una típica mañana para él…o eso pensó al principio. Ya que al pasar por una de las tantas calles que siempre transitaba, se encontró con que esta vez había un villano que era extremadamente feo y horrendo, parecía una especie de mutante lleno de músculos, en donde luchaba contra unos héroes, entre ellos estaban Mt. Lady y Kamui Woods y otro que no tenía idea de quien era. Pero bueno, los tres héroes estaban heridos mientras miraba como una familia gritaba por ayuda al ser prisioneros del villano.

\- ¡Héroes por favor sálvennos! ¡O al menos a nuestra hija! -grito el padre de familia a los héroes que miraban con desesperación al villano.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡A este ritmo no podrán hacer nada! -exclamo con una gran sonrisa el villano, Naruto solo suspiro y dijo.

- **Hizamasuke (Arrodíllate)-** Dijo Naruto y el Efecto fue inmediato. El Villano fue rodeado por un Aura de Energía Morada y callo de rodillas al suelo soltando a la familia.

\- ¿Qu...Qué me pasa? N.…No me puedo mover-Se Preguntó el Villano confundido. Luego oyó una Voz.

\- ¿Amenazando a una Pobre Familia? Que patético eres-Desu-Dijo Naruto acercándose a la Escena.

\- ¡¿Qué Dijiste?! -Grito el Villano levantándose.

\- ¿Quién te dio el permiso de hablarme? **Hizamasuke (Arrodíllate) -**Dijo Naruto y el Villano fue lanzado nuevamente al suelo, agrietando el suelo y enterrándose profundamente en él.

-Que débil-Dijo Naruto y se acercó al Villano-Duerme-Ordeno Naruto y de Inmediato el Villano quedo dormido-Bueno, aquí me despido, tengo clases-Desu-Dijo Naruto y se fue.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Todo el día Naruto se le paso pensado en lo que hizo, y claro su actitud no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos, en todo el día solo pensó en lo que hizo, las reglas de la academia decían que ningún estudiante debía usar su Kosei, es más, para poder usar su Quirk tenía que tener una licencia que le permitía usar su poder sin problema alguno, pero si lo descubrían podía tener muchos problemas, solo esperaba que eso no pasara.

Y así se la pasó la mayor parte del día, ahora mismo eran las 12: de la tarde, y estaban recibiendo las clases de Aizawa-Sensei, que como siempre estaba con esa actitud despreocupada suya.

-Sobre las habilidades fundamentales del heroísmo que hoy… se ha decido que van a ser supervisados por un grupo de tres hombres conformado por mí, All Might y otra persona-Dijo Aizawa-Sensei.

\- "¿Se ha decidido…? Entonces debe ser un caso especial" -Pensó Izumi con nerviosismo al escuchar eso.

\- "¿Supervisados eh? Entonces debe ser algo serió como para que tres personas nos vigilen" -Pensó Naruto que decidió pensar en otra cosa, sin duda alguna pensar tanto en el error que cometió no era bueno.

\- ¡Sensei! ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? -Preguntó Sero a su maestro.

-Ser el héroe que todos necesitan. Así se trate de una inundación o cualquier otro desastre ¡Es el ensayo de rescate! -declaro con seriedad Aizawa que sacaba una tarjeta con la palabra "Rescate" en letras de plata, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se sorprendan por eso.

-El ensayo de rescate… parece que será un poco más difícil esta vez…-Dijo Kaminari por las antiguas pruebas que habían hecho antes.

\- ¡Totalmente! —dijo Ashido con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos idiota ¡De eso es lo que trata el trabajo de héroe! ¡No puedo esperar! -Dijo Kirishima con la misma emoción de su compañera, estaba realmente emocionado de poder usar sus poderes.

-Si se trata de una inundación, ese entorno es mi especialidad. Ribbit, Ribbit-Comento Tsuyu con calma.

-No se adelanten-Dijo Aizawa haciendo que todos dejen de hablar-Como estaba diciendo, esta vez, es decisión de cada uno si usan o no su traje. Algunos de sus trajes probablemente no se adapten a la tarea en cuestión, después de todo. El área de entrenamiento es bastante lejos por lo que tendremos que ir en bus. Eso es todo, vayan a prepararse-ordeno Aizawa a sus estudiantes.

-Este es el momento de que demuestres que no te rendirás ante nadie-comento Naruto a Izumi, quien solo miro al rubio ir a tomar su traje, solo sonrió para apretar sus manos con fuerza, el rubio tenía razón, debía mostrarles a todos que nunca se rendiría ante nada o nadie.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se encontraban afuera del campus con sus trajes, y como siempre todos estaban luciendo bien, todos decidieron usar sus trajes a pesar de lo que dijo su maestro, a excepción de Izumi que usaba la ropa de gimnasio.

-Hmmmm- tarareaba con una sonrisa Uraraka que caminaba campantemente- ¿Por qué estás en tu ropa de gimnasio, Deku? -Preguntó Uraraka.

-Mi uniforme quedo en muy mal estado durante el entrenamiento de batalla-dijo Izumi momento que la expresión de Bakugou se volvía sería por eso, después de todo él le destruyo el traje a Izumi.

\- ¿Y cuándo te lo entregaran? -pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno, la compañía de soporte ya está haciendo las reparaciones. Así que solo estoy esperando que ellos me llamen para dármelo-dijo Izumi a Naruto.

-Dime ¿no has pensado en hacerle unas cuantas mejoras? ¿Añadirle algo más estético? Digo, tu traje se ve genial y es estupendo, pero que tal añadirle una pequeña armadura para que te proteja de ataques-dijo Naruto a Izumi.

-E-E-En realidad no había pensado en eso, p-p-p-pero creo que es una buena idea-dijo Izumi al rubio.

\- ¡Vladi-Kun tiene razón Deku-Chan! Sin duda alguna te verías más cool-apoyo Uraraka a Izumi que se puso roja por eso, la chica la estaba halagando.

-Bueno, no tienes que pensar en eso Izumi, tu traje se ve genial, así como es, solo tómalo como una sugerencia, si no la aceptas no te preocupes, solo lo digo para que estés más seguro-Desu-Dijo Naruto a Izumi.

-No, yo aprecio eso, y lo tomare en cuenta-Dijo Izumi a Naruto.

-Para conseguir que todos se sientan sin problemas, se formaran en dos filas de acuerdo a sus números-ordeno Iida asumiendo su posición de presidente de la clase.

\- ¡Iida está a toda máquina! -comento Izumi al ver que su amiga se toma en serio la posición de presidente de la clase.

* * *

TimeSkip (N/A: En esta Historia habrá mucho de estos, Ya que en el Anime y el manga también los hay).

* * *

\- ¡Así que después de todo era este tipo de bus! -dijo con decepción Iida porque sus indicaciones no sirvieron de nada, ya que el autobús era del estilo urbano.

-Al final no tuvo sentido eh-comento Ashido a su compañero.

-Oye, Izumi-chan, siempre digo lo que pienso sin importar lo que este en mi mente-hablo Tsuyu llamando la atención del peliverde que estaba a su lado.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Hola? ¡Asui! -saludo Izumi a su compañera, no hablaba mucho con sus demás compañeros, con los únicos que había llegado a entablar una amistad eran Uraraka, Iida y Naruto, claro que este último era un poco reservado.

-Llámame Tsuyu-pidió la chica rana-Tu Kosei me recuerda al de All Might-comento la chica haciendo que la chica de pelo verde se altere, eso que dijo ella llamo la atención de Naruto que estaba al lado de la chica.

\- ¡¿E-E-E-En serio?! Haha, pero el mío no es como…-antes de que la pobre chica pudiera hablar fue interrumpido por Kirishima.

-Pero espera, Asui, All Might nunca se lastima cuando usa su Quirk, en cambio Izumi si lo hace, esa es la gran diferencia que ellos tienen-comento Kirishima a su compañera-Pero debo decir que estoy algo celoso de eso, tener un Kosei similar al de All Might, sin duda alguna sería bueno de tenerlo. No me quejo de mi Kosei que es "Endurecimiento" pero no es tan llamativo como el de otros, no es malo para golpear sin duda alguna, pero tener un Kosei Potenciador como el de All Might sería bueno para un profesional-declaro el chico levantando su brazo izquierdo para endurecerlo, sin duda alguna cualquiera que tuviera ese poder podía ser imparable.

\- ¡Hablando de profesionales! ¡El heroísmo de cada uno es como la popularidad! ¡Mientras más actos de héroes realicen se vuelven Super populares! ¡Como All Might que es súper cool además de famoso! -comento Ashido con una gran sonrisa.

-Mi láser de ombligo es tan fuerte y llamativo como el nivel de un profesional-declaro Aoyama con esa sonrisa suya.

\- ¡Pero sería malo si tu estomagó colapsa! -declaro Ashido sin pena haciendo que un aura de tristeza aparezca sobre el pobre chico.

\- ¡Si hablamos de un ataque que sea llamativo y fuerte, no podemos olvidar a Todoroki y Bakugou! -dijo Kirishima, mientras que sus compañeros no dijeron nada, para ellos eso no era importante.

\- ¡Yo preferiría un Kosei como el de Vladi-Kun! ¡Todas esas habilidades son Geniales, Especialmente la de Parar el Tiempo! -comento Uraraka con emoción.

-Y-Yo opino similar, tener un Kosei tan poderoso como ese sería bueno, aunque me gustaría tener un perfecto control como Uzumaki-san lo tiene con el suyo-comento Izumi a Naruto que solo suspiro.

-Créeme que me costó poder controlar mi Kosei, como Aizawa-Sensei dijo hace tiempo, un Kosei puede ayudar o matar a las personas. Y mi Kosei no es una excepción, Mis Ojos son muy peligrosos. Puedo parar el Tiempo de una Persona, pero cuando lo Desperté Congelaba a las Personas por Error y ese Efecto cubría una Gran Área y eso Causaba Caos, me costó controlar mi poder, no creas que fue fácil, solo porque naces con un Kosei poderoso no significa que serás un prodigio, nosotros mismos somos lo que forjamos nuestro futuro-señalo Naruto a Izumi quien sonrió.

-Vaya, pareces un viejo hablando así-dijo Kirishima a Naruto que sonrió con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-Sin duda alguna serás demasiado popular, a comparación de Bakugou que nunca será popular-dijo Tsuyu haciendo enojar al chico explosivo.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste perra?! ¡Yo también seré popular! -grito a todo pulmón Bakugou a la chica rana.

\- ¿Ya viste? -señalo la chica rana al rubio explosivo.

-Sabes, creo que Uraraka y tú serían mejores amigas-Desu-comento Naruto al ver que la chica era también boca floja, no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba, ni siquiera insultar.

-Hablando de popularidad ¿tus padres deben ser unos grandes héroes verdad Vladi-san? -Preguntó Izumi a Naruto quien solo cerro los ojos por eso.

-Mis Padres No son Héroes-Desu-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de todos, Por las Habilidades de Naruto esperaban que fueran Héroes.

-Si no son Héroes ¿A que se dedican? –Preguntó Uraraka curiosa.

-Mi Madre es una Mucama que trabaja para mi Padre, Mientras que él es Jefe de una Compañía Italiana Llamada Vongola-Dijo Naruto y Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, Incluso Todoroki. Ellos conocían esa Compañía.

\- ¿Hablas de los Vongolas, ¿La Marca de Accesorios y ropa Vongola, la más cara y de mejor calidad? –Preguntó Izumi.

\- ¿la cual tiene un Departamento que desarrollan lo último en Tecnología Avanzada? –Preguntó Kirishima.

-Esa misma-Respondió Naruto.

\- ¡Entonces eres Absurdamente Rico! ¡He oído que ganan más de 100,000,000 de Yenes (N/A: Más o Menos 93.7382.527 de Dólares)! –Grito Kirishima.

-Sí, Pero no es que use mucho dinero que digamos-Dijo Naruto.

-Espera, Tu Padre es Giotto Vladi, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Izumi.

-Hai-Desu-Respondió Naruto.

-Entonces. Él es un Pro Héroe, El Héroe de la Voluntad de Fuego, Vongola Primo. Ocupa el No. 9 con Ryūko Tatsumi, La Dragoon Hero "Ryūkyū", pero su Poder está a la par del de All Might, pero el Solo Acude a Grandes Emergencias y por eso casi no es Popular-Dijo Izumi reconociendo al padre de Naruto.

-Sí, pero esta mayormente ocupado en su trabajo-Dijo Naruto y Izumi luego recordó algo.

-Tu Madre es Grayfia y su Apellido de Soltera Lucifuge-Dijo Izumi y Naruto asintió-Ella era La Heroína del Hielo Eterno, Snow Queen y ocupaba el No. 5, pero se había retirado por su Embarazo y se volvió ama de Casa-Dijo Izumi.

-Sí, He oído que antes que yo Naciera era una Heroína, pero se había retirado-Dijo Naruto.

-Vaya, Que padres-Dijo Uraraka sorprendida.

-Si tu Padre es un Héroe y tu Madre era una ¿Por qué dices que no lo son? –Preguntó Tokoyami.

-Mi Madre _era_ una y To-Chan casi no trabaja como uno no lo considero como un Héroe-Respondió Naruto.

-Ya casi llegamos, así que sienten bien-ordeno el maestro de la clase 1-A al momento que todos acataban la orden, el héroe profesional mirada por el espejo retrovisor al rubio quien iba hablando tranquilamente con Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, y ahora Kirishima y Kaminari y Tsuyu.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Esto es U.S.J o qué! -pregunto Kirishima con emoción al mirar el lugar de entrenamiento, todos estaban igual de sorprendidos por ver el lugar donde entrenarían.

-Inundaciones, deslizamientos de tierra, incendios, etc., etc. Esta es un área practica de entrenamiento creado que he creado para simular todo tipo de desastres y accidentes, y su nombre es… ¡Ultímate Space for Jams! -dijo el Superhéroe No.13 a los estudiantes de la U.A.

-Vaya, no esperaba que el héroe No. 13 también nos daría clases-dijo Midoriya con una gran sonrisa al ver uno de sus héroes favoritos.

-Era de esperarse, si se trata de una prueba de rescate ellos deberán vigilarnos para que cumplamos con la misión como debe ser-dijo Naruto con serenidad.

-Tiene razón, incluso para los desastres debemos seguir un protocolo estricto, no simplemente podemos dejarnos ir y levantar cualquier roca, debemos ver el lugar, notar que no haya edificaciones más grandes y que sean peligrosas-comento Iida con seriedad a sus amigos.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que se debían ver todas esas cosas-comento Uraraka al ver que sus dos amigos eran tan inteligentes.

-Eso se hace para evitar que ocurra otro desastre, por ejemplo si un edificio se cae a causa de un terremoto, los héroes no pueden llegar y quitar los escombros como si nada, se debe ver la estructura del edificio para ver si no hay un pilar que lo sostenga, si se llega a mover ese pilar todo el edificio podría colapsar y sería un desastre aún peor, los sobrevivientes que están protegidos entre escombros podrían morir-declaro Naruto con Seriedad a Uraraka, quien trago en seco por escuchar eso, sin duda alguna rescatar a una persona era más difícil de lo que sonaba.

-Aparte de eso también se debe contar la salud de los civiles, deben tener en cuenta que se debe mirar antes el estado de los heridos, notar si alguno tiene un hueso roto, si esta inconsciente, si puede caminar, y etc. Cuando sea así siempre se debe llevar rápido a un puesto de emergencia-se unió a la conversación No. 13-Como todos aquí deben saber, mi Kosei es "Agujero Negro" el cual hace que todo material que absorba se convierta en polvo. Sin duda alguna es muy bueno para rescatar a las personas que hayan quedado atrapadas entre escombros y salvarlos, pero… sin embargo también puede ser un poder que puede matar fácilmente a cualquiera, no es diferente al Kosei de ustedes-declaro el héroe profesional al momento que Midoriya recordaba las palabras de Naruto, un Kosei no era algo fácil de controlar y menos de usar bien, Este podría causar Daño y Caos, Como el de Naruto o el Suyo.

-Cómo deben saber, en esta nueva sociedad de Super-Humanos, los Kosei están arraigados a varias reglas que debemos seguir, son obligaciones estrictas que no debemos desobedecer y esto es para mantener un orden en la sociedad. Si usamos nuestros poderes sin precaución alguna seriamos como los villanos, nosotros los héroes existimos para proteger a los humanos de nuestros hermanos que tomaron un camino diferente. Por ese motivo tener un Kosei no es algo que se daba tomar a la ligera, todos poseen un Kosei que puede causar daño, así que si dan un paso en falso eso podría significar que asesinen a alguien accidentalmente-los chicos solo se pusieron tensos por eso, sabían que tener un Kosei no era algo que debían tomar a la ligera, incluso los padres de algunos le decían lo mismo desde pequeños-Durante el examen de fuerza física de su maestro, todos debieron aprender el verdadero potencial de sus poderes. Y durante el ensayo de batallas de All Might aprendieron el sentido del peligro que sus Kosei representaban. Así que, por esa razón, en esta ocasión todos deberán aprender a cómo usar sus Kosei para ayudar a la humanidad ¡Sus Kosei no existen para hacer daño a otros! ¡Así que espero que aprendan que sus Quirk sirven para ayudar a las personas! -exclamo No. 13 a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, quienes se emocionaron por eso-Bien, con eso dicho les doy las gracias por su gratitud, espero que todos lleguen a aprender que sus Quirk pueden ayudar a la gente— dijo el héroe profesional recibiendo aplausos de algunos estudiantes.

-Bien, primero lo primero…-hablo el maestro de la clase, a sus estudiantes, el rubio solo se puso alerta seguido del maestro.

Ambos miraron a la fuente principal del centro de ese lugar, para mirar como un agujero negro se formaba y del cual una mano salió, al momento que miraban como la cabeza de un hombre de cabello blanco quien tenía su cara cubierta por una mano y otra sobre su cabeza, el rubio solo miro con detenimiento a ese hombre, podía sentir su sed de sangre y muerte.

\- ¡Todos júntense en un solo lugar y no se vayan a mover! -ordeno de repente el maestro de la clase, extrañando a los chicos que miraron a su maestro alterado- ¡No. 13! ¡Protege a los estudiantes! -grito a todo pulmón el pelinegro al momento que se ponía sus lentes.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Acaso es como el examen de entrada? -pregunto Kirishima.

\- ¡No se muevan! Ellos son…-Dijo Aizawa se subió a la baranda del lugar.

\- ¡Villanos! — los chicos solo miraron como el Vladi comenzó a Levitar, las Sombras a su Alrededor comenzaron a moverse y tomar forma para el Combate. Formando Nueve Cabezas de Zorros con Cuello de Serpiente, Grandes Colmillos y Ojos Rojos que Irradian Miedo- **Akumu Sōzō: Kage no Kyū Kitsune (Creación de Pesadilla: Nueve Zorros de Sombras)** –Dijo Naruto nombrando su Ataque.

-" **Akumu Sōzō** …Ciertamente parecen de una Pesadilla"-Pensó Aizawa asustado.

-Eraserhead y No. 13-hablo una voz que salía de ese agujero, era como una especie de nube de la cual salían todos esos villanos-De acuerdo a la información que conseguimos ayer, se supone que el Sr. All Might estaría aquí, sin embargo-el ser espectral del cual solo se miraban unos ojos rojos hablo.

\- ¿Dónde está él? Después de pasar por muchos problemas… y traer a muchos de nosotros aquí…no puedes decirme…que All Might…el símbolo de la paz…no está aquí…-hablo el que parecía ser el líder, al momento que Aizawa saltaba al ataque- ¡Me pregunto si él aparecerá si matamos a todos estos chicos! -declaro el líder haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió por eso, todos a excepción del rubio que estaba listo, esperando que los enemigos vinieran.

Ese día, ese día que había empezado como cualquier otro día para todos, se convertiría en el primer día que los estudiantes de la clase 1-A pelearían para poder sobrevivir otro día, ese sería el primer día que todos enfrentarían el verdadero peligro de cara y sin rodeos.

-"la Primera Batalla contra Villanos tiene que ser durante el Día"-Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa de enojo mientras miraba a todos esos villanos.

Esto sin duda alguna se convertiría en algo que ninguno de los chicos olvidaría, y lo peor de todo, es que no podía usar sus verdaderos poderes para evitar una pelea, una batalla que podía costar la vida de algunos de sus compañeros. La batalla de héroes contra villanos recién empezaba, ahí se conocería la diferencia entre principiantes y veteranos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les pareció. También pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos o para nuevas historias.

Bueno, Hasta la otra, Adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota:

* * *

 **Guest 1** : llegaste algo tarde, No será Harem.

 **Guest 2** : Lastimosamente no lo será.

 **Guest 3** : Lastimosamente no lo será.

 **Guest 4** : Seria cómico, como con Issei cuando vio a Gasper por primera vez.

 **Natsu Uchiha** : lastima, pero como varios lo pidieron no lo será.

 **Ryomy** : Si lo será, pero no los matará.

 **Xirons20** : Gracias.

 **Meliodas y Kaede** : Interesante idea, la podría hacer en el futuro.

-Si no entendieron lo de " **Hizamasuke (Arrodíllate)** " Es una Referencia a un Personaje llamado Cadis Etrama Di Raizel del Manhwa (Cómic Coreano) Noblesse. Él lo dice seguido y simplemente es Épico, Teniendo en cuanta que es un Noble que son los Creadores de los Vampiros él Tiene las Habilidades de Uno sin las Debilidades, Él **Hizamasuke (Arrodíllate)** de Raizel se crea por Control Mental, pero el de Naruto lo usa con Hipnosis y Telekinesis.

-Las Técnicas de Naruto serán variadas, Ya que mezclare las de Varios Vampiros de Varios Animes entre ellos: Alucard de Hellsing, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel de Noblesse, Aleister Crowly III de D. Gray-Man y Seras Victoria de Hellsing.

-Naruto no Tiene Chakra, Todo lo que hace es producto de su Kosei, **Deiu~ōkā (DayWalker, Caminante Diurno** ) y **Fōbidoun Barōru Byū (Forbidden Balor View, Vista Prohibida de Balor).** Absolutamente Nada está hecho con Chakra, En vez de eso usa algo llamado "Aura" que la controla por su Kosei.

-La Técnica **Akumu Sōzō: Kage no Kyū Kitsune (Creación de Pesadilla: Nueve Zorros de Sombras)** está basada en el Familiar de Alucard, Baskerville y en Kurama.

-Dos Habilidades del Kosei de Naruto que se me Olvido fueron el Control Sobre el Aura y sobre la Sangre.

-Por si no entendieron, No será Harem. Solo Izumi & Naruto, Solo ellos dos.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

- **Ningen** -Voz Demoniaca o Sobrenatural.

 **-** **¡Smash…!** -Técnica/Nombre de Kosei.

N/A: No poseo Naruto, HighSchool DxD o Boku no Hero Academia. Estos pertenecen a sus Respectivos creadores, yo solo cree esta Historia por diversión.

* * *

 **"Un Vampiro en una Escuela de Héroes"**

 **"Capítulo IV"**

" **La Primera Batalla, Parte II"**

* * *

¡El símbolo de paz debe morir!

Los estudiantes de la U.A solo miraron como los villanos salían de ese portal negro, al momento que su líder declaraba la muerte de All Might, el mayor héroe que el mundo tiene.

\- ¡V-V-V-V-Villanos! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! -grito Mineta con miedo al mirar como los villanos se posicionaban en fila para atacar.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡¿Qué hay de las alarmas contra invasores?! -pregunto Momo a No. 13.

\- ¡Por supuesto que tenemos, pero… parece que han logrado desactivarlas! -declaro el héroe profesional.

-Sí lograron desactivar las alarmas, eso significa que alguno de ellos tiene un Quirk para anularlas, pero ¿este será el único campus que ellos están atacando, o estarán atacando los demás? Atacando un espacio aislado lejos de la escuela justo en medio de una clase, esto no es una simple emboscada, ellos tienen un plan meticuloso detrás de todo esto, se podría decir que esto es una pantalla de humo-dijo Todoroki con seriedad al ver a los villanos.

\- ¡13, procede con la evacuación, y saca a los alumnos! ¡Estos villanos no son unos simples malhechores, sí pudieron anular las alarmas significa que existe alguien con un Quirk electromagnético que interfiere con el sistema! -dijo el pelinegro que se subía a la valla de metal- ¡Kaminari! ¡Intenta comunicarte con la academia con tu Quirk! ¡Ahora! -ordeno Aizawa al rubio que asintió para hacer lo que su maestro le dijo.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡¿No peleara contra todos ellos usted solo verdad?! -pregunto Izumi a su maestro- ¡Incluso si usted puede suprimir sus Quirks son muchos de ellos! ¡Su estilo de pelea es atacar de frente cuando suprime sus Quirks! ¡Ni siquiera usted podría contra todos ellos! -declaro Izumi a su maestro que solo miro al chico.

-Un héroe siempre tiene más de un truco bajo la manga- dijo para saltar hacia los enemigos- ¡Cuento con tu ayuda 13! -grito mientras saltaba.

\- ¡Muy bien todos, salgamos de aquí! -ordeno 13 a los chicos que solo miraron a su maestro con duda, no les gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen parados?! –Grito Naruto llamando la atención de todos- ¡Estamos Estudiando y Entrenando para ser Héroes! ¡Incluso si son Cientos de ellos tenemos que hacer algo! –Grito Naruto y luego sus Sombras rugieron- ¡Yo voy a ayudar a Aizawa-Sensei! -Grito Naruto y salto a la acción, pero fue parado por una nube negra.

-Me temo que no puedo permitirles eso-dijo la nube negra que aparecía de repente delante de todos, los chicos pararon de seco al mirar como el enemigo aparecía delante de ellos como si nada, algunos tragaron en seco al mirar al villano. Mucho gusto, somos la alianza de villanos. De ante mano les pido disculpas por habernos infiltrado en la Yūei, la academia de héroes, con el fin de poder reunirnos con All Might el símbolo de la paz, y poder matarlo sin problema alguno. Pero al parecer no se encuentra con ustedes ¿algo sucedió para que no viniera? Debo decir que eso es decepcionante, pero bueno, dejado eso de lado. No puedo permitir que se vayan, si los asesinamos de seguro All Might vendrá en cuestión de segundos, así que ahora me toca actuar a mí- la nube negra rodeo a los estudiantes quienes se juntaron.

De entro todos los chicos Kirishima y Bakugou salieron al frente, al momento que el pelirroja saltaba para golpear esa cosa con su Quirk al momento que Bakugou lanzaba una explosión al frente, los dos jóvenes solo sonrieron por eso.

\- ¡Apuesto a que no esperabas que te atacáramos! -exclamo con una gran sonrisa Kirishima.

-Eso fue bastante peligroso, pero ya lo esperaba, después de todo ustedes son los futuros héroes, la nueva generación-dijo la sombra con una voz serena.

\- ¡Corran idiotas! -Grito Naruto a los dos Chicos.

\- ¡Es peligroso, aléjense rápido de él! -Grito 13 a los Valientes (O Estúpidos) Estudiantes.

-Por favor, desaparezcan y mueran de una vez-dijo el misterioso ser al momento que todos eran envueltos por esa nube, y luego desaparecer del lugar.

El rubio trato de ver en esa nube, pero no podía mirar nada, pero esa oscuridad desapareció luego de ver una luz, y mirar que estaba cayendo hacia un terreno rocoso, solo dio una vuelta en el aire para impulsarse y luego caer a la tierra agrietando el suelo, se levantó para mirar el lugar donde estaba.

\- ¡Aw! ¡Mi cabeza! -Naruto se giró para mirar quien hablaba, y al hacerlo noto que eran Jirō y Momo que se levantaban del suelo sobándose la cabeza y el trasero.

\- ¿Están bien? -Preguntó Naruto a las chicas.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Jirō al mirar el lugar donde estaban.

-Creo que estamos en el área de derrumbes-dijo Momo mirando todo el lugar.

-Ya entiendo-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ellas-Esto sin duda alguna fue planeado desde hace mucho, atacar en un día de clases donde se supone que All Might este afuera, y separarnos. Esto no se trata de un simple ataque, si ellos deberás quieren asesinar a All Might pensaron mucho en esto, lo pensaron todo, pero no contaron con que All Might no estuviera aquí, es una ventaja, pero no ayuda mucho si estamos separados. Es una estrategia militar conveniente, alguien soltó la lengua-Comentó Naruto con seriedad, pero estaba tranquilo.

\- ¿Alguien les dio esta información a los malos? -Preguntó Jirō a Naruto.

-Hai-Desu-Respondió Naruto-Posiblemente lo obligaron, supongo que a base de tortura mirando a esos dos villanos, ese chico con manos en la cara, me da una mala sensación, y ese que nos envió a todos a cualquier parte. De todos los villanos ellos dos son los más peligrosos, pero también esta esa cosa horrible, siento un gran poder proviniendo del centro del lugar-declaro para mirar el centro, podía ver de lejos al pelinegro pelear contra todos esos villanos.

-Debemos volver con los demás pronto, no podemos perder tiempo-Dijo Momo con seriedad para comenzar a caminar, siendo detenida por el Naruto.

-Imposible-Desu, Ahora mismo necesitamos planear algo-Dijo Naruto parándola.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? -Preguntó Jirō confusa, cualquiera estaría alarmado con esta situación. Pero Naruto estaba completamente calmado, eso era Imposible.

-Mi Madre me enseñó a mantener la Calma ante cualquier situación, Si pierdes la calma también la guerra-Respondió Naruto-Además, No saldrán Lastimadas-Comentó Naruto confundiendo a las chicas-"¿Por qué?" preguntas, porque estoy aquí-Dijo Naruto repitiendo la frase del Símbolo de Paz mientras sonreía y hacia sonrojar a las chicas.

-Otra cosa, No podemos ayudar a los demás porque tenemos nuestros propios problemas-Dijo al momento que las chicas miraban como muchos villanos salían del suelo y de las rocas, los cuales sonreían al ver al grupo de tres.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, sin duda alguna nos enviaron unos lindos juguetes-dijo uno de los villanos que parecía hecho de roca.

-Haha, nos enviaron a un par de lindas chicas, quizás debemos divertirnos con las mujeres primero, pasar un buen rato-Comentó otro que parecía una especie de mutante lleno de músculos.

-Tienes razón, pero primero hay que acabar con la alimaña-dijo otro villano mirando a Naruto que giraba su cabeza para mirar a todos los malos, las chicas se juntaron con Naruto al momento que Yaoyorozu creaba un bastón Bō, mientras Jirō sacaba una espada de la pierna izquierda de Yaoyorozu, Naruto solo miro a sus enemigos, para luego sonreír.

-*Suspiro* Realmente los Villanos parecen de Manga-Comentó Naruto para luego sonreír y dar una sonrisa demente-Pero lo bueno es que esto será Divertido-Luego las sombras a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse-Bien, ¿Quién será el Primero en ser Aplastado? – Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa a todos los villanos, quienes miraron a Naruto para tragar en seco, ese chico liberaba un aura de terror, en cambio las chicas solo miraron a Naruto que ahora actuaba como Bakugou.

-Haha…veamos si puedes cumplir con eso Niñita-Dijo otro de los Villanos, Naruto gano un Tic en su Ceja Izquierda, enserio odiaba su apariencia femenina.

-Watashi wa Shōnen-Desu (Soy un Chico) -Dijo Naruto para impacto de los Villanos-Ahora si estoy molesto-De repente, se cubrió de una Neblina Negra para luego dividirse en cientos de Murciélagos con Ojos Rojos. Todos estaban asustados, no conocían de un Kosei que hacia eso.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es el?! -Grito uno de los Villanos asustado.

\- ¡Cállate! -Grito otro-Son solo Mocosos, ¡Ataquen! -Grito uno de los Villanos al momento que todos se lanzaban a matar a los estudiantes.

- **Ustedes sí que son Estúpidos** -Resonó la Voz de Naruto en todo el Lugar, sonaba como Múltiples voces Distorsionadas y Demoníacas- **Atacar a completos desconocidos, sin saber sus Habilidades, Están patético que no da gracia** -Dijo Naruto Naruto.

-Vladi-San sí que da miedo-Comentó Momo.

-Si-Estuvo de acuerdo Jirō. De repente, todo la Zona fue recubierta de Oscuridad. Tragándose todo la Luz que había, del suelo, empezaron a materializarse Monstruos con formas de distintos animales. Todos tenían ojos Rojos, eran completamente negros y tenían partes óseas (1).

- **Akumu Sōzō: Kurayami no Sekai (Mundo de Tinieblas)** -Dijo Naruto nombrando su técnica.

Una de las Bestias dejo a las chicas al momento que daba el primer golpe a uno de los villanos, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano derecha, haciendo que el malo saliera volando por la fuerza del golpe, la Bestia se fue a otro para darle una patada en la cabeza cortándolo en ese momento, el villano grito por el corte y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, recibió una apuñada por parte de otra Bestia en su hombro derecho gritando aún más fuerte, levanto al hombre para azotarlo contra el suelo con fuerza seguido de levantar su pierna derecha para apuñalarlo de nuevo pero ahora con la garra de metal de su bota, saco su zapato que se manchó de sangre para mirar a los demás.

- **Oigan, Vayan a pelear ustedes también, ¿Son Héroes no? Pues demuéstrenlo** -Dijo Naruto.

Las chicas solo asintieron al momento que se comenzaban a defender de los ataques de los malos. Momo comenzó a golpear con su bastón Bo a un villano que parecía una rata gigante, le dio un golpe en la cabeza, para luego darle un golpe en el estómago a un villano que parecía una araña, dio una vuelta para propinarle un golpe a los dos villanos en la cara para luego saltar y propinarle una patada a esa rata gigante, se impulsó por el golpe para luego dejarse caer sobre el villano con forma de araña, no solo le dio un golpe con su bastón sino también le propino una patada descendente haciendo que el malo incrustara su rostro contra el suelo. Momo solo golpeo la cabeza de la araña para asegurarse de dejarlo inmóvil, Momo solo tiro su cabello para atrás para mirar a los demás enemigos que faltaban.

Jirō por su parte golpeaba con esa espada cualquiera que estaba cerca, combinando su Quirk hacía que el suelo debajo de sus enemigos se agrietara lo suficiente para que se atoraran, mientras ella pasaba corriendo entre ellos y darle una patada en la cara, o golpearlos con el mango de la espada, gracias a eso ella fue capaz de acabar con cuatro de esos villanos, ella tampoco se quedaría atrás en esta pelea. La chica de cabellera azul se giró para darle un corte ascendente a un villano que era todo negro a excepción de sus ojos y dientes que eran amarillos, el malo gruño por el corte, pero la chica no se detuvo ahí, ella le dio una potente patada en la cara para noquearlo, el tipo malo cayó al suelo y Jirō salto para darle una doble patada para asegurarse de dejarlo fuera del combate. Miro su alrededor para notar que venían más enemigos, trago en seco por eso, a lo lejos miro a su amiga que también peleaba con todo, y al final miro al lugar donde estaba el rubio solo para mirar con asombro al rubio.

En poco tiempo, Habían derrotado a los Villanos. Estos estaban en suelo gimiendo por el Dolor, huesos Rotos, moretones, mordidas y zarpazos, mientras que las Chicas estaban agotadas. El Mundo de Tinieblas se destruyó, volviendo a la Normalidad y con Naruto materializándose.

\- ¿Dónde aprendieron a pelear así de bien? -pregunto para acercarse a sus compañeras.

-Mi padre me obligo a tomar clases de defensa personal, además de ballet, nunca pensé que me serían de mucha utilidad al principio-respondió Momo.

-Yo aprendí a pelear por los videojuegos, y por algunos videos de peleas callejeras-respondió Jirō a Naruto que solo sonrió ante eso.

-Debo decir que me impresionaron con eso, no pensé que supieran pelear tan bien-Dijo Naruto a las dos chicas.

-No eres el único que fue entrenado-Comentó Yaoyorozu, Naruto asintió ante eso.

-Supongo que tienen razón, pero ahora que acabamos aquí, debemos dirigirnos al centro, ahí se está llevando a cabo la verdadera pelea. Estos tipos solo eran una distracción, el plan de esos tipos de seguro era poner en una encrucijada a All Might, si no se dejaba matar nosotros moriríamos-dijo Naruto al descubrir el plan de los villanos.

-Ya veo, si nos separaban a todos All Might no podría rescatarnos, así que estos villanos serían una pantalla, y ellos nos asesinarían si All Might no se dejaba asesinar-Comentó Momo con seriedad, al momento que escuchaban una gran explosión seguido de mirar como un gran pilar de hielo y una gran cantidad de agua explotaban en varios lugares.

-Creo que no somos los únicos que terminaron con su primer objetivo-Comentó Jirō por esos ataques destructivos.

-De cualquier forma, lo mejor sería ir al centro, los demás de seguro se las arreglaran como nosotros lo hicimos. Debemos ayudar en lo que podamos a Sensei, al menos hasta que All Might llegue-ordeno con seriedad Naruto a sus compañeras.

-Creo que lo mejor sería reunirnos con los otros, quizás así tenemos más oportunidades de ganar-Comentó la pelinegro al rubio que negó.

-No, aunque Aizawa-Sensei sea un profesional no podrá contra todos esos villanos, en especial de esa gran cosa negra, si nos vamos a buscar a los demás podríamos encontrar a más enemigos, o podríamos ser emboscados en cualquier momento, por ahora solo podemos ir a ayudar a Sensei, de otra forma me temo que nos podríamos quedar sin maestro-declaro con seriedad Naruto a las dos chicas, quienes tragaron en seco por eso para luego asentir.

-Está bien, vamos a ayudar a Sensei- dijo Momo a Naruto que asintió.

-Bien, entonces en marcha-los tres comenzaron a alejarse del lugar para ir y ayudar a su maestro, los chicos estaban tranquilos que no notaron como uno de esos enemigos se levantaba, al momento que con sus últimas fuerzas se lanzaba a atacar.

\- ¡Mueran! -grito alarmando a los chicos quienes se giraron para notar como uno de esos villanos que parecía una especie de árbol venía hacia ellos con rapidez.

El villano iba con todo hacía Jirō, el blondo se dio cuenta de eso al momento que el villano llegaba para atravesar a Naruto quien escupió sangre por eso, las chicas solo abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver como el blondo era atravesado por una gran estaca de madera.

\- ¡Naruto! -fue el grito que se escuchó por esa zona, sin ser escuchado por nadie más.

* * *

En la Escuela.

* * *

-No puedo entrar en contacto con 13 o con Aizawa, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, hace rato que no contestan. Supongo que iré cuando termine la escuela, pero no puedo llegar así-dijo All Might en su forma débil-Creo que me quedan unos diez minutos de poder-Comentó para suspirar, al momento que volvía ser el mismo de siempre- ¡Mejor iré ahora con ellos! -dijo con esa gran sonrisa suya mientras temblaba.

-Cálmate-dijo el director que entraba a la enfermería con tranquilidad-Deberías descansar luego de la mañana ajetreada que tuviste, después de todo resolviste tres incidentes está mañana, ya has superado tu poder limite por ahora, sobre esforzarte solo te dañara aún más. Por eso tomate tu tiempo, piensa en lo que le debes enseñar a ese chico sucesor del "All For One" para que se convierta en el próximo símbolo de la paz-declaro el director para subirse al sofá de la sala como si fuera un ratón-Además hay decenas, y decenas de héroes patrullando la ciudad, así que estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien, de seguro deben estar entrenando arduamente-dijo el director Nedzu.

-Aunque sea así, tengo que prepararme e ir a la U.S.J, por alguna razón me siento intranquilo de saber eso, creo que no debí sobre exigirme en la mañana-Comentó el héroe de la paz.

-Pero de que hablas, si hiciste lo que se esperaba del símbolo de la paz, resolver tres crímenes en la mañana algo bueno-Comentó el pequeño director que preparaba té.

-Bueno, en realidad solo fueron dos, ya que uno fue resuelto por alguien más-confeso el rubio al pequeño roedor.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunto el pequeño animal blanco que tomaba su taza de té.

-Bueno, al parecer antes de que yo llegara alguien lo detuvo, Los testigos declararon que un Chico o Chica joven detuvo el Villano y con una sola Palabra lo mando al suelo más de una vez. Dijeron que era Rubio, Bajo, De piel pálida, ojos rojos y tenía un Pendiente en Forma de Cruz en su Oreja-Dijo All Might.

-Vaya, Eso suena al Hijo de Giotto-Kun, Parece ser que comenzó temprano su Carrera de Héroe-Comentó el pequeño roedor con indiferencia.

-Bueno, aun así, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a la U.S.J, ni 13 o Aizawa me han contestado, y Aizawa no es de ese tipo-musito con preocupación All Might.

-Sí te vas ahora te pondrás en aprietos, ¿ellos regresaran pronto no? Así que no debes preocuparte por ellos, de seguro deben estar bien, mejor quédate aquí a tomar té mientras te cuento los pro y contras de ser un buen maestro-dijo el pequeño roedor dándole al héroe una taza de té.

-"Diablos, una vez el director empieza a hablar nada lo puede detener, y realmente siento un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Joven Midoriya, espero que todo esté bien"-pensó el símbolo de la paz con preocupación, Aizawa no era uno de esos tipos que no contestaba sus llamadas, aunque el pelinegro siempre actuaba como flojo, pero cuando se trataba de enseñarle a los chicos, siempre estaba atento para cuidarlos.

Sin saber lo que pasaba, la sospecha de algo malo pasaba en el U.S.J eran ciertas, todos los estudiantes de la clase estaban peleando por sus vidas, para sobrevivir a ese día que se suponía sería una práctica de rescate, y termino por volverse una batalla se supervivencia.

* * *

\- ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! ¡¿Acaso están todos bien o al menos en la U.S.J?! -pregunto Iida que fue uno de los pocos héroes que se quedó en la entrada del lugar.

-Todos están dentro del lugar aún, solo están esparcidos por todo el lugar— declaro Shoji ante las preguntas que Iida tenía-Esto es malo, muy malo-Comentó en voz baja 13 que miraba a su alrededor, aun había unos estudiantes con él, pero aun así su enemigo era ese villano que era intangible, además de que podía enviarlos a cualquier lugar.

Necesitaba un plan, no, necesitaba ayuda de inmediato, Aizawa la tenía difícil mientras peleaba contra todos esos villanos, y no sé quería imaginar como la tenían los estudiantes.

\- ¡Presidente de la clase! -grito 13 que miraba a Iida, según le dijo Aizawa podía confiar en Iida.

\- ¡Sí señor! -grito Iida con seriedad.

\- ¡Ve rápido a la escuela como te sea posible y ver por ayuda! ¡Diles todo lo que está pasando aquí! ¡Vete rápido, yo te daré tiempo para que traigas refuerzos! — ordeno 13 a Ida.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedo dejarlos solos, soy el presidente de la clase! -exclamo con seriedad Iida.

\- ¡Solo vete y haz lo que dice, esta es una emergencia! -grito Sato al pelinegro.

\- ¡Vete rápido de aquí! ¡Usa esas piernas tuyas para escapar y pedir ayuda! ¡Ahora eres nuestra única esperanza, ve por los refuerzos! -grito Sero que se preparaba para pelear contra ese villano.

\- ¡Por favor, usa tu Quirk para salvar los demás! -pidió 13 con desesperación al pelinegro que miro al héroe profesional.

-Es justo como aquella vez en la cafetería, ve rápido por esos refuerzos, nosotros podemos contra ellos ¡Ahora ve por esos refuerzos, y salva el día… presidente de la clase! -dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa siendo apoyada pos Ashido, el pelinegro miro a su compañera de la clase, ella confiaba en él, solo asintió con seriedad.

-Pensé que serían más listos, pero al parecer no lo son ¿Qué clase de héroe revela su plan en frente del enemigo? De cualquier caso, ninguno escapara de aquí todavía-dijo el villano que se expandía por el aire.

\- ¡En realidad te dejamos escucharlo! ¡Porque sin importar lo que cueste, te detendremos a ti y los demás! -declaro con firmeza 13 que usaba su Quirk al momento que un agujero negro de su dedo índice derecho.

* * *

De vuelta con Naruto y las Chicas.

* * *

Las chicas gritaron de terror al ver como el rubio era atravesado en el pecho por una estaca de madera, mientras miraban como la sangre salía de la boca de Naruto. El villano solo sonrió mientras empujaba más su estaca en el pecho del chico, el villano se detuvo mientras miraba al chico que estaba quieto, mientras la sangre salía de su pecho y espalda, así como miraba unos hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca. Naruto estaba quieto mientras las chicas miraban con horror como su compañero había sido…asesinado.

-Sabes lo que acabas de hacer-Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a las chicas de ver que su compañero seguía vivo-Ahora tendré que escuchar el Sermón de Kaa-Chan de que no tuve cuidado-Naruto levantó la cabeza para mirar al villano, quien estaba sorprendido de ver que el chico estaba vivo todavía, a pesar de haberlo atravesado en el pecho con una estaca de madera (N/A: Teniendo en cuenta su Kosei, Es Irónico).

Naruto tomo la estaca del villano la cual era su propio brazo, el malo solo miro a Naruto con sorpresa, al momento que detrás de él juraba ver una enorme bestia que meneaba 10 colas gigantes, además de mirar un solo ojos y que sonreía con malicia mostrando unos dientes gigantes y afilados.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué eres tú? -pregunto con miedo a Naruto.

-Solo soy un chico normal-Dijo Naruto para cortar con facilidad la estaca del villano, quien se hizo para atrás-Ahora paga por tu insolencia, **Hizamasuke (Arrodíllate)** -Ordeno Naruto, y el Villano fue aplastado por una Fuerza Invisible y se estrelló duramente contra el Suelo. Rompiendo el Mismo y varios de sus Huesos. Naruto agarro la Estaca que tenía en el Pecho y de un tirón la Arranco.

-V-V-V-V-Vladi-San-llamo Momo al rubio que miro a sus compañeras.

-Ah, chicas ¿Están bien? -pregunto para caminar hasta sus compañeras como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras las dos chicas miraban sorprendidas como su amigo caminaba con tranquilidad.

\- ¡¿Nosotras?! ¡Mírate a ti! ¡Acabas de ser herido de gravedad! ¡Debes descansar ahora mismo, debemos llevarte rápido con los demás para curarte! -dijo Jirō con preocupación que se acercó a Naruto para mirar su herida, y notar con sorpresa como esta se había curado por completo, es más, parecía que no recibió golpe alguno. — ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡¿Y la herida?! -pregunto tomando el rubio del cuello, quien solo se puso nervioso por estar cerca de la chica, en especial porque ella lo jalo hacía su rostro.

-E-E-Esto…Jirō-san… ¿podrías soltarme por favor? -pregunto Naruto a la Chica, quien al ver lo cerca que estaban sus rostros soltó al rubio rápido.

-Vladi-San ¿Por qué no tienes la herida, y cómo es posible que estés vivo? La herida que recibiste era mortal-dijo Momo.

-Soy Casi Inmortal. Incluso si me decapitan, Puede regenerarme como si nada. Nada que yo conozca puede Matarme-Respondió Naruto y las Chicas Tragaron. Eso era una Habilidad muy, pero muy Ventajosa, Nada que pudieran hacerle podría lastimarlo.

-Dejemos las pláticas para más tarde, debemos apurarnos e ir con los demás-ordeno Momo a sus compañeros.

-Tienes razón, vamos entonces, debemos apoyar en lo que podamos a Aizawa-Sensei-dijo Naruto que comenzó a correr junto a las chicas que asintieron-"Esto es malo, a este paso…Aizawa-Sensei morirá"-las chicas corrían detrás de Naruto, Así que no pudieron ver que sus Ojos estaban brillando. Estaba viendo que Aizawa-Sensei estaba en Grave Peligro.

* * *

Mientras que, en el centro, Izumi quien había caído junto a Tsuyu y Mineta en el área de inundaciones, fueron los que quedaron más cerca de la batalla, ellos fueron los causantes de esa gran explosión de agua, ellos acabaron con los enemigos uniéndolos con las bolas de Mineta, los tres habían podido ganar la batalla, y gracias a eso se acercaron a la orilla, solo para mirar a su maestra pelear contra todo ese villano. Pero de un momento a otro, el pelinegro fue herido, y ahora ellos miraban con horror a su maestro aplastado en el piso, mientras era pisoteado por ese humano artificial, ese ser horrible rompió los huesos de su maestro, además de haber golpeado su cabeza contra el suelo repetidas veces.

-"E-E-E-E-Esto no poder… ser verdad… All Might… ¿Dónde estás?"-pensó con horror Izumi que miraba la ejecución de su maestro.

Este día iba a ser rojo, rojo por la sangre del maestro que iba a ser asesinado por uno de los villanos que los atacaron. Mientras Izumi miraba eso con horror, los estudiantes que se quedaron en la entrada vieron como 13 había sido eliminado por su propio Quirk, y ahora se encontraba en el suelo derrotado mientras ese villano los detenía ahora, al mismo momento que Iida corría con todas sus fuerzas hacía la escuela en busca de ayuda.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Todos resistan, resistan por favor! ¡Yo traeré ayuda!"-declaro con seriedad Iida que aumentaba su velocidad, esperando que todos sobrevivieran a esa batalla sangrienta.

* * *

(1) Sino los conocen, Son los Grimm del Juego/Serie RWBY. Par su Información, Planeo para más adelante algunas Historias relacionadas con esa Serie.

Lamento no haber actualizado esta Historia. Es que no tenía Ideas para Continuarla. No esperen que la Actualice Seguido, Pero _NUNCA_ la Cancelare o la Dejare Incompleta, No importa cuantos Meses Pasen entre los Capítulos, La Actualizare hasta Terminarla.

Bueno, Espero que les haya gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les pareció. También pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos o para nuevas historias. Hasta la otra, Adiós.


End file.
